Sesshomaru's Concubine
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: Sesshomaru mated soon after Naraku's defeat, but she kept a secret from him...she's barren. His mother tells him to get a concubine that could give birth to his children, so his line does not end. But it seems that the newly returned kagome is the one chosen to do so. Rated M for a reason, people, so don't complain if you don't like it. Not for little girls or boys!
1. Chapter 1: Ready or not

Hello I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is a twisted love story.

I know it's weird that I got a fanfiction of Kagome and Sesshomaru's old man, but what can I say…it came to me in a dream and I said 'fuck it' since I couldn't find one like what I dreamt in any way.

I also thought of making it into a bit of a message of women's rights. I'm lucky that I would never have to going through this kind of thing because I'm Canadian, but there are a lot of undeveloped countries were the girls aren't as lucky and are forced to go through virginity testing, forced marriages, and have to share their husbands because they are girls.

It pisses me off and I know that it was a common thing in japan in Inuyasha's time, to show that this shit is wrong, I decided to do what I do best.

So I did what I always do. I started writing and here it is the lemony goodness of a twisted love story.

Sesshomaru's Concubine.

Eat your hearts out, bitches because this well be good

Enjoy and please review what you like about it.

Also, no I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Ready…or not

The Well was open and so was her way to Inuyasha, without a second thought, Kagome jumped down the Well. Time rushed by her, taking the years and stress from her, turning her back into that fifteen year old girl again. It felt like a caress on her skin, a whisper of good bye to the future as she touched the ground of the Well. Climbing up the Well, she smiled at the sight of the God's tree, it was so odd, but she felt as she was going to get something much different than what she hoped for.

Taking a seat at the roots of the old tree, she slowly fell into slumber's embrace as the stress was lifted from her, she may have been born in the future, but the past was her true home. It was marvellous to fall into a deep sleep in silence again; she didn't realize that she had really missed it.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat in his study, controlling his desire to kill his mate of three years and his mother. They stood before him, growling at each other as to why he was still childless, they all knew why, but his mate refused to admit that she was a barren female. He understand that it was a matter of pride, no man would ever that his seed wouldn't take root in a female, and he could care less about being childless, he hated that he had to plant his seed in his mate when he all he wanted was the priestess that followed his brother.

He knew that she was more than able to bare full demon offspring; she wasn't like his father's human woman, the priestess could give him a half demon, but with her powers, she would natural give his young the ability to be immune to powers like hers and there would be low to no chance of the offspring being half-demon.

"Sesshomaru, please tell your mother that you don't need a concubine to birth your children when I can." His mate, Sakura ordered him, he growled at her for the order and for interrupting his thoughts as he drowned out their useless fighting. This wasn't going to end until he had a child and he was starting to lose his control to not kill them, this would end now. "Mother, why are you so insistent about this? Did you find a good female that would breed easy? Is that why you continue to annoy me with?" He asked her, she simply smiled an answering smile that told him that she did. "Go and get her then, I tire of this fighting and if a child is the answer then a child will be born. I know that my seed will not take root in you, Sakura and I need a child. If you behave, I will allow you to mother the child." Sesshomaru told them.

He knew that his mother wouldn't like that, but if he fathered a child then she could care less in the end and they both knew that. "So who is my concubine to be? And is she willing to be my concubine and mother of my children?" he asked, wondering if she was little like his brother's priestess. "A powerful priestess named Kagome appeared from out of nowhere, I thought that the children that she would bear, would be perfect for you. She is asleep at the moment, but I will know soon, what do you think though, Sesshomaru? Is a priestess good enough?"

He smirked at his mother, letting her know that the priestess would be perfect. So his brother's priestess had returned and would be his…how fascinating that fate had decided to give him a gift. He just wondered if the gift would taste sweet on his tongue as he made her scream. "I am glad that you like the idea of the priestess, my son. If you would like to see the mother of your children, she is resting in the harem." His mother's words made him frown, he hated it when he played into her hands and it happened far too often for his liking.

"Has she been checked yet?" He asked, she said nothing, her silence was his answer. His mother hadn't checked to see if she was fertile and a virgin yet, though it wasn't a problem, humans were so easy to fix in that department. It was simply to change a barren human to a fertile one…unlike that of a demon. "I will go see her after she has been checked," he told them in a tone that told them that they were dismissed.

oOo

Kagome shifted in her sleep, waking to warmth around her and the soft padding under her, opening her ocean blue eyes to see she was not under the God's tree, but in a beautiful room and on a round futon that looked like a dog bed with a blanket over her. Moving to get up and out of bed when she noticed the beautiful armguard on her, she admired the beautiful craftsmen work of, but something about it unnerved her. "You're awake…that's good, you're stronger than most to wake up so fast, but it's a pity. I'm sure that you plan to fight us on checking your virginity," Kagome around to see a beautiful demoness that look similar to Sesshomaru, but in a female form.

"What are you talking about? And yes, I'll fight you if you think I'm going to lie down and open my legs for you to check!" Kagome snapped at Sesshomaru's mother, not knowing that her fighting spirit was endearing her to the demoness. Sesshomaru's mother walked towards her, with male servants, a physician and a midwife following behind.

The male servants grabbed Kagome's arms and legs, forcing them apart, and pulled the blanket from her body as the midwife moved to them and ripped Kagome's clothes from her body when unsheathed the small dagger at her waist. The physician had the servants spread her legs as far apart as possible for her body before the physician opened the folds of her core and started to painfully probing her. "Well?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, noticing the pain that the physician was causing Kagome.

"Her hymen is intact and she will be very tight for the Lord, and now I need to test her fertile and the chances of full demon offspring." the physician told her as the midwife roughly handed Kagome's breasts and looked at her hips. "She had very good bearing hips, her breasts are good and full…perfect for a demon's pleasure and a babe's hunger." The midwife said happily before cutting Kagome's arm. Kagome hissed of the pain and glared at the midwife…there was going to be an arrow just for her. "Fertility? Baby? What the hell is this about?" Kagome demanded as she turned her glare to Sesshomaru's mother.

"My son, Sesshomaru need a child, but his mate cannot have a child and that where you come in." Sesshomaru's mother told her, Kagome felt sick to her stomach as the physician licked the midwife's dagger of the blood. A smile came to his face, "She's quite a fertile female, she will have no problems getting pregnant, and I would say that she should have no trouble bearing full demon offspring to the Lord, but if you wish, there are some herbs that will in increase the number of babes," The physician said as he handed the dagger back to the midwife.

"That's good, but we'll wait until she has had her first pregnan-"

"I refuse!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru's mother, she wasn't ready to be a mom and she was only eighteen…way too young to be a mother in her mind. He also was married…or mated, whatever the point was he was in a relationship and she refused to ruin it. Sesshomaru's mother's head snapped around to look at her, disbelief in her golden eyes. "Why? I was told once that you both had met before; you know that he is handsome and a Lord, but you refuse. Why do you refuse?" Kagome heard the bewilderment in the demoness's voice.

"Because he's married, I'm not a whore as your doctor told you, and I'm too young to become a mother!" Kagome snapped at her as the servants let her go and handed her the blanket to cover her body. Confused as to what to say to Kagome, Sesshomaru's mother did the one thing that would insure what they need from a _good_ person like Kagome. "Then I will be force to kill you," She told Kagome, knowing that got to most people, but she didn't know that Kagome wasn't like most people. "Fine," She said, shocking Sesshomaru's mother and everyone else in the room. Sesshomaru's mother stared at the girl, she was liking Kagome more and more every minute, and knew that Kagome's offspring would be her son's if it was the last thing that she did.

"Then I will have some of the army go and destroy villages until you do," Kagome looked at her, shocked by her words.

Kagome looked away, could she be the reason that innocent villagers were killed, but she thought of herself as well and the children that she would have here if she agreed. She had always felt it was wrong for a child to be born to parents that didn't love each other because in the end, all involved were miserable and Sesshomaru was married, she would be the other woman. But she would by the reason that all those people would die…she wished that she had stayed in the future when she realized what she needed to do. "I'll give you time to think about it," Sesshomaru's mother said before she left with everyone in the room, but Kagome.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled as she walked out, she knew that Kagome would cave and give birth to her son's child or she would make good on her threat. She didn't want to, but if the girl forced her hand then she would, she wanted grandchildren and Sesshomaru needed an heir, it was her fault that his mate could not give him one. But with Kagome, she was going to fix that…even if Kagome had to be unwilling in the mating or hundreds of villages burned to the ground, her son would have children from that little human girl.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat in the gardens under a cherry tree, thinking of what his mother planned and his brother's priestess that would swell with his child when he planted his seed in her. Strong and beautiful, smart and fertile…she was kind as well, he was not sure if he wanted his children to have that strength that was also a weakness. But he would not force Kagome either; he was not so low a demon as to force a woman, demon or human in his bed if they did not wish to be there.

Sesshomaru noticed when his mother appeared in the gardens and walked to him, but he did not move. "Did she agree? And is she a virgin?" He asked, hoping that Kagome would agree to give birth to his children. "Yes, she did and yes, she is one." She said in half-truth, her scent and body gave him no tell that she was though. "Good…Have her ready for tonight then," Sesshomaru ordered to which his mother bowed in reply before leaving to do a miracle.

He had never seen the priestess without her odd clothes…he looked forward to the night sky and being able to see the sight that the priestess would be.

oOo

Kagome stared at the ceiling, thinking of what they were about to make her do. She thought of the child she would bring into the world, and how its life would be. "Have you decided yet?" Sesshomaru's mother asked as she walked in. Kagome didn't answer as she laid on the futon with nothing nothing, but the blanket to her nake body; she didn't want this…she wasn't ready for this, but she also wasn't ready to be the reason that innocent people died for.

"You have to answer me, Kagome. My son wishes to begin tonight, he seems eager to be a father," She told Kagome, who cringed at the thought having sex with Sesshomaru. She had seen Sesshomaru as a friend in ways and an ally in the fight against Naraku, but never thought of him as the father of her children…that had always been Inuyasha. To be in love with the young brother…only to be forced into the bed of the older brother, Kagome knew that Fate had been cruel to her and was laughing at her in that moment. "I don't want this," she told her, if only she could get her hands on a bow and some arrows, she would fight her way out.

"But you will or many people will die. Kagome, this is simple and women do this every day, they bend to their Lord's will, give him children and they live happy lives because they doing fight back like you are doing." Sesshomaru's mother told her, she didn't know of the future or culture that Kagome had grown up in. It wasn't like feudal Japan or Pakistan like that allowed men to have more than one wife. "But I'm not simple like that, I want my freedom," Kagome whispered as she tried to summon her powers, remembering the few times that she had after Miroku and Lady Kaede taught her, but nothing happened.

"Your powers won't work, Kagome. I had them sealed and yes, you're not simple like the noble women of humans. You're stronger and your childr-"

"Would be half-demon like Inuyasha, I don't want this." She whispered, cutting in on what Sesshomaru's mother was saying. "No, that's a falsehood, Kagome. You're a priestess, Inuyasha's mother was not. For some reason, priestesses and priests can have full demon offspring with high ranked demons like me or my son. The chances though are small for them…but not with you, you're far stronger than any priestess or priest that I had ever seen and the physician tasted your blood."

"So I can't leave here and I'm going to become Sesshomaru's Whore and broodmare, and if I don't do as I'm told innocent people will die…you're a cruel bitch, you know that?" Kagome muttered at she finally sat up on the futon, she could see the demoness was flattered instead of insulted. "Thank you, but you're right about everything…except being a Whore and a broodmare. Yes, my son will take you to his bed to get you pregnant, but you have too much fire to simply be a Whore or a broodmare…you will become something more to him in the end, I just know it." The demoness said as she sat down on the futon.

"Something more...like _what_? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?" Kagome Shouted at Seshomaru's mother, blue fire alight in her eyes with anger. "You'll see," Sesshomaru's mother said calmly with a smile before getting up. Kagome wrapped the blanket and moved to the door, she was leaving, after she could get out of there, then they would have to chase her if they want to force her. As she left the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A demon stood before her with a blade to a little girl's throat, "If you don't obey me and don't go to my son's bed tonight, that girl will die," Sesshomaru's mother said to her loud and clear. Kagome stared into the innocent brown eyes of the little girl for a moment before turning her head to look at Sesshomaru's mother, cursing the demoness in her head.

"You win," Sesshomaru's mother smiled in victory, a little disappointed that the challenge was already over. "For now," the smile widened, the challenge was over yet, it seemed and she liked that.

oOo

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's mother as she was dressed in a light blue Yukata with the skirt stopping to her inner thigh, there was no kosode under the Yukata, and with an Karaginu and Mo, the Obi was tied in the front. She blushed as they did that, though Sesshomaru's mother had told her that she wasn't a whore, tying the Obi in the front was telling the world that she was Sesshomaru's whore! The only reason she didn't rip the Obi from her was that she wasn't in the mood to be nake anymore and that she didn't want the girl to be hurt because of her disobedience.

Sesshomaru's mother eyed the Obi, it pissed her off a little that the stupid servants tied it in the front, making Kagome appear to be a Whore. She knew it was Sakura's doing, without a second thought she used her whip to destroy the Obi without harming Kagome and hit the servant that tied in the face. "Do it, right or next time, I'll kill you." She growled, the servant was crying from the wounds on her face and moved to leave so she would get in the way from the servants moved to tie another Obi around Kagome's waist. God, she felt like a painted doll as they moved onto her hair and makeup. "Braid her hair loosely and keep the makeup light. Light lip paint is all she need," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's mother; from how she was talking, it seemed that his mother was praising her on her looks.

"Perfect!" Sesshomaru's mother said happily, her blank face lighting up to look like a goddess's. It made Kagome wonder for a moment if Sesshomaru smiled like that and if he would smile when he learned of her being pregnant. She snapped herself out of those thoughts, she knew that she was going to get in bed with Sesshomaru and they were going to be parents together, but that was it. He was married to another and she was going to be enough of a home wrecker when she got fucked by Sesshomaru, but she going to go no further than that.

It would be like a divorced parents with shared custody of their kids…if he allowed her to be in their kids' lives.

"Now for this," Kagome heard the demoness muttered as she took a sake cup from one of the servants and handed to her. Kagome stared at the sake cup warily and the green liquid in it, "What is this?" She asked. "It's an aphrodisiac that will make you unable to resist my son's scent." Sesshomaru's mother told Kagome, she hadn't planned to use it since Kagome was a virgin and the effects on her would be…unkind, but her hands had been tied when Kagome had refused to breed with her son.

Kagome looked at the demoness for a moment before drinking it, it was sweet and tasty, and she wanted more, but she wasn't about to ask for more. "Good, now let's go to Sesshomaru's rooms."

oOo

Sesshomaru looked around his room, smelling the Priestess's scent all over his room; he was surprised to find that she wasn't there until he noticed that the doors to his balcony were open. He walked out to see her admiring the starlit sky and the moon, she was a vision to behold and her scent was alive with a fragrance that he had only come across in china once. It was starting to make him hard, "what is that scent on your body?"

Kagome turned to looked at him when she felt like she punched in the stomach, he felted like the essence of intoxication and though she didn't want to obey its siren call…her body did. She walked over to him, her hips swaying on their own; her eyelids felt a little heavy as she looked into his eyes. "Your mother had me bathed to all scents, but my own, she say that my natural scent was better than the cherry one that I like to use." Kagome told him before he took her into his arms…she wondered if she was ready for this mentally because it seemed her body was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2: Breeding session

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I do not like Sesshomaru's mommy, how about you?

Last time, Kagome returned to the past, but is taken when she falls asleep under the God's tree only to wake up to be chosen give birth to Sesshomaru's children.

Sesshomaru has a mate and she can't give him children…his mother decides to fix that with Kagome as his Concubine.

Their lives are about to change and twist until it's so different that they would remember what it was like before.

_*Warning to underage readers...Get the fuck out of my fanfiction. There a Lemon in this chapter and you're not old enough to read porn if you're __under fifteen__. When you're fifteen, you can come back and read this fanfiction until then get out!*_

_I hope you all have a great day. _

Chapter 2: Breeding session

The kiss was hot and sweet; Kagome felt like her tongue was melted in the sweetest of ways as her core heat from their play. His arms that caged her body were hard…but oddly soft like velvet, she wondered if his…shaft was like the cage that he had trapped her in. Hard, but soft; she moaned into the kiss at the thought and a blushed painted her cheeks.

Sesshomaru greatly enjoyed the smooth and savory taste of Kagome's mouth, but he hungered for more…he hungered for a taste of her moonlight skin and to mark her as his concubine…to mark her as his and not his brother's. He liked the thought of that, to mark her as his and to show the world that she was made his hardening flesh into stone. He pulled away from her; the look in her eyes had him made him almost regret that he stopped kissing her sweet lips. "You taste divine, Priestess." He whispered into her ear before licking it slowly and turning his tongue to lick the sweet flesh of her neck.

Kagome feel the wet in her core begin to drip from her when Sesshomaru moved her back into his room and towards the bed. "It's Kagome…Not Priestess," she whispered into his ear before he forced her down on the bed and ripped her clothes from her body, happy to see there was no Kosode and that her core had been shaved of its hair, his mother always did know what he liked. A wondrous chill ran down her body when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and one of his hands knotted her other breast. Sliding her hands to his shoulders, she caressed him as she helped him out of his clothes and moaned as he played her body.

Her flesh was so sweet and he resisted the urge to bite her and taste her sweet blood, he would taste it when he marked her as his later. God, this was intoxicating, Sakura had never been like this, "Fine…in bed, you're Kagome and you will call me Sesshomaru, but outside it, I'm going to call you Priestess and you must call me Lord Sesshomaru." He told her before driving two fingers into her core. The breath was knocked out of Kagome as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

oOo

She stared at herself in the mirror, one of her maids were brushed her lovely silver hair as her rage simmered in her blood. Another was in her mate's bed and ruining her plans for their future, Sakura wanted so badly to kill that little Whore name Kagome, but knew that she was allow to. She glanced at her maids; she knew that they reported on her directly to her _mother-in-law_, it left her itching to paint her claw red with their blood, but she didn't give into the urge. She would save all her rage and hatred for that little Whore, and the sweet treat of it all was that in the end, she and Sesshomaru would the ones to care for the whore's child as her body rotted in the earth.

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed her maids as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she knew that her mate didn't care or love her, but he didn't even desire her body in anyway. It angered her really, she had been the one that every demon wanted…every demon, But Sesshomaru; he never looked at her twice when they were at the gatherings and it heated her blood that she was beneath his notice when every other demon drooling at her feet, begging for a little smile.

oOo

Kagome withered in pleasure as Sesshomaru played with her core and sucked on her breast, she didn't know how, but he every move of his fingers had her moaning her pleasure. He had made her orgasm least two times and it was starting to get hard to think as the pleasure warmed through her body as Sesshomaru continued to ground the palm of his hand into her clit over and over.

He loved it, the smell of her pleasure was so intoxicating that he knew he needed to get inside her soon or he would have to release his seed on her gorgeous body. Kagome gasped as she felt him pull his fingers away, she felt almost hollow from the loss, her mind so clouded by the pleasure that she almost didn't notice when Sesshomaru stopped playing with her breast. Sesshomaru looked at his hand, he stared at the sweet-smelling juices that cover it before tasting it, it was sweet and tasty like a juicy peach that only made him all the more hungry for her. "w…what are…you…doing?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru parted her legs and settled between them, immediately sobering Kagome of the pleasure and causing a blush to come to her cheeks. "I'm about to deflower you, Kagome." He replied placing both of his hands on her hips, just as Kagome felt the tip of him at the entrance of her core.

He waited for a moment, watching her exhale a breath and when she started to inhale, he thrust forward into her, riding her body of the barrier that made her a virgin. Kagome gasped into horrible pain, she felt like her body was slowly being spilt into two , but at the same time being burned by a rod of hot iron, she couldn't seem to breathe as the pain from her core pulsed through her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome confused by her expression of pain, "Are you alright? Does something hurt?"

Kagome looked at him as tears came to her eyes, "please, don't move…it hurts so badly," she whispered.

He stared at her, wondering why she didn't want him to move inside her, he would have ignored her request, but the pain and tears in her eyes as well as the blood slowly filled the air called for his compassion to obey her request. The lack of movement made it hard for him and his control, especially with how her core pulsed and moved, gripping him hard. But he waited for Kagome's pain to ebb away.

After a few moments, Kagome started to wiggle and move on him, Sesshomaru took that as her way of saying that it was okay to move. Pulling out gently, before thrusting into her roughly, making Kagome gasp in delight of his savage movement inside of her body; Kagome knew though that this was not making love, but simply fucking. There was no love between them and she feel bad for the child that she would give birth, because she had a feeling that Sesshomaru may not truly care for their child like he did Rin.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust into her, he didn't think it was possible to stop with how she gripped him, it was unlike anyone that he had been with in the past and her sweet smell filled the room. Her voice was like that of a siren's that called to his beast and instincts, it fill him with the desire to fill her with his seed and make her swell with it. But why? Why he crave a human more than a demoness like his mate? Was it because of the sweet smell of her, the soft flesh that made him want to mark it? Her voice that was more beautiful than a siren's song? Well…it didn't truly matter, so long as she give birth to his children, he would enjoy her flesh.

Thrusting hard and rough into her, Kagome didn't know how much long she could last with the wicked touch of his…manhood, but did know that she would go crazy if he make her come soon. It was crazy what he was doing to her, changing the rhythm of his movement rough and slow to fast and gentle, she was sure that she was going to go mad before he was done with her. Sesshomaru smirked, he liked the look on Kagome's face, and it told him so much about what she was feeling with him inside of her. He could see that she was going insane when he changed the rhythm and how badly she needed her release; moving closer to her face, he decided to be kind and give her hthe release that she needed. Taking her sweet lip rough and hard, he thrust hard and fast until she screamed into their kiss from her release that triggered his own.

Kagome was shocked at the feel of Sesshomaru coming inside of her, it felt like white-hot metal encasing the walls of her core, but it didn't hurt at all…she instead like the feel of the hot seed that encased her walls. Sesshomaru pulled away from their kiss to let her breath and to tell her something. "If you don't want this to hurt then you better not move, Kagome."

She looked up at him, not sure why he told her that until she gasped. He growing bigger inside of her when he was locked inside of her, "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her mind clouded by the pleasure of her release and the warmth of his seed on her wall. She felt so sleepy from it all, Sesshomaru said nothing as fell into slumber. He would have to have his mother explain all this to Kagome later when she was awake and he was no longer knotting inside of her.

oOo

Kagome awoke in the room from before, she couldn't help, but frown…she seriously wished that all of that was a bad dream, but the pain between her legs was telling her that it wasn't and that her ass was on about seven or eight cushions. "I see that you're awake, and you impress me." Sesshomaru's mother said, sitting beside Kagome since she had been returned to her rooms, embroidering some cloth to kill time. "Why is my butt sitting on cushions when I'm lying down?"

"It's for the seed, humans don't use it, but it increases the chances of the seed taking root in the womb. I used it as well; it's common for demonesses to do this in hope of getting with child." She said it so calmly and clearly, like it wasn't a big deal that she was trying to get her pregnant, it kind of disgusted Kagome. Kagome didn't want to get pregnant, she didn't want to be here and she didn't want to fuck with Sesshomaru…no matter how good he was. She wanted her freedom instead of a baby, she wanted to be in Lady Kaede's village instead of here and she wanted to make love with Inuyasha instead of being fucked by Sesshomaru…that and it was a little gross feeling Sesshomaru's sperm inside her now that it was cold.

"I see," Kagome muttered instead of screaming at the demoness her thoughts and feelings. She tried to move her legs, but they would move a muscle and instead felt a horrible pain shot through her…she glared at Sesshomaru's mother. "Why can't I move my legs?"

The demoness smiled sweetly at the question, "That would because of Sesshomaru and the aphrodisiac, Sesshomaru was a little too big for such a little hole like yours and the aphrodisiac enhanced the pleasure, but for a virgin like you, it will enhance the pain as well. But normally for a human woman like you would be asleep for two or three days and they wake up, they would only notice a slight sting for the breeding session if they're virgins. You truly are exceptional to be able to wake up so soon, but you wouldn't be able to move your legs for a few days." Sesshomaru's mother said happily, knowing that Kagome was truly one of the strongest priestess in over a thousand year if she could break a sleep spell of her and the aphrodisiac only days apart.

"I see…so you call what I and Sesshomaru did a breeding session?" Kagome asked; she knew that she wasn't going to be able to escape with her powers sealed, but that didn't mean that she was going to sit by and give birth till she died. She was going to take a page from powerful women of the past…or future and gain all the knowledge that she can, so she could escape…and hopeful with just one kid instead of a big brood like Sesshomaru's mother wants.

Sesshomaru's mother stared at Kagome, she knew what the girl was thinking and was even more impress that the girl wanted to gain knowledge to help her escape in the future. But it would never work, Kagome would never leave and she would see to it. "Yes, its call a breeding session because the whole purpose of doing what you two did was to get Sesshomaru's seed to take root in you. But they normally go on all night, you were a virgin and a human, so it was only for one round if you had been a demoness then Sesshomaru would have taken you for the whole night, demonesses have no hymen like you did, a male can tell that a female is a virgin by her blood, just so you know. If it had been simply for Sesshomaru's pleasure then it would have been called a heaven session like he did with his mate, Sakura after you were taken from his rooms."

"His mate's name is Sakura? I bet she isn't happy that I'm here?" Kagome looked at the demoness, who looked at the cloth in her lap. "Yes, her name is Sakura and is Sesshomaru's mate, I'm sure that if I wasn't here then you would already be dead. The only reason you are here is because of her lie to be truthful." Sesshomaru's mother told her, filling in the petals of the flower with a bright crimson. "But you don't have to worry about anything, but getting pregnant with my first grandchild. I'm the one in charge of Sesshomaru's harem, if she tries to harm you, she will be punished until it is made clear to her that you are not to be touched."

"So I'm more important than her because I can give birth?" Kagome asked; that was crazy! She had once done a project on concubines and wives of Japanese nobility, a concubine had never been more important than one of the wives, but she was. "Yes, female demons of high rank have difficulty getting pregnant, I have been through seventy pregnancies before I finally gave birth to a living son, and that was Sesshomaru. If a demoness can get pregnant even one in three years, she is definitely barren, but demonesses of our kind are hard to come by still."

"So I'm likely to have a son with my pregnancy?" there went her hope of having a little girl with Inuyasha when she got out of this place! "Yes, in all my pregnancies never did I have a girl. But enough talk, it's time that you get something into your stomach," Sesshomaru's mother told Kagome, just before Kagome's stomach growled in hunger. "Can I get a bath too? I feel really gross now with his…you know still in me." Kagome said; she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment asking for that. "No, we'll wait for a few more hours before you bathe. We don't want to wash the seed out before they had taken root." Sesshomaru's mother said as she got up and walked to the door.

oOo

Kagome sat in the garden of the harem; it felt good to sit in the open air after staying in bed for two days…she was still a little sore between the legs. But the worst part…she had thrown up her breakfast that morning, much to the delight of Sesshomaru's mother. "What are you doing out here? The garden's beauty is ruined because of your presence, you Whore." Snapped a lovely voice from behind Kagome, she turned to see a lovely demoness that glared daggers at her. Silver hair, golden eyes and pale skin…she looked a lot like Sesshomaru's mother, but was a lot rude than the old bag.

"Sorry, but if you have a problem with me, take it up with Sesshomaru or his mother." Kagome told Sakura before trying to enjoy the day again. "I hear that Lord Sesshmaru's seed took root in you…I guess you'll in entertain Lord Sesshomaru from now on till you give birth. I can't wait to hold my new child when it's born," Sakura said with a sneer before leaving the garden.

Kagome watched her, dread filled her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and hoped that she wasn't pregnant; she didn't want to give her baby to another woman to rise, but she knew that it wasn't uncommon in this time of the nobleman's wife to take the children of concubines if she couldn't have her own. She stared at her stomach, hoping that she wasn't pregnant until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Are you feeling ill?" He asked.

"No, I'm just wondering if I am pregnant, the earliest I heard for morning sickness is four weeks and it was only the one time too." She told him, she didn't see why she should tell him about what Sakura had said. "I see, a demon pregnancy is only six months and I'm told that ill can start as early as after the seed is planted. I'll have mother get the physician to take a look at you." Sesshomaru said before walking away. Kagome stared at his back as he walked away; still hoping that she wasn't pregnant, and that she could get out of here.

oOo

Inuyasha walked to the Well, having returned to the village with Miroku. He immediately Kagome's scent was fresh and only a few days old, he smiled at the thought of her return.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and you got to hate that Kagome's rights as a woman thrown out the window.

Last time, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a 'breeding session' and Kagome may be pregnant because of it; Sakura is displeased with Kagome in their lives.

Inuyasha has learned that Kagome has returned to the past.

Please review what you like about the chapter!

Chapter 3: Baby

Kagome was escorted back to her rooms by Sesshomaru's mother and four male servants; she frowned, wondering what they were going to do to her next. She glanced down at her stomach and placed her hand on it. "Don't worry, if you're not with child then I tell Sesshomaru and you both will have another breeding session." Sesshomaru's mother said calmly, Kagome let her hand drop from her stomach, she didn't want to be fucked by Sesshomaru again and she didn't want to be pregnant either though. "And if I am pregnant?" Kagome asked, Sakura's words echoed in her mind.

"Then you will be sleeping Sesshomaru's rooms until you give birth. Sesshomaru will have a breeding session with you every night until you give birth; if he doesn't then the baby could become weak and die in the birthing. We don't know why, but the mother isn't seeded almost every night of the pregnancy then the baby will die and you could die with it." Sesshomaru's mother explained, her mind suddenly filled with all of her failed pregnancies, her mate had been battle so often and she had to make do with male servants to try and insure their survival. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's mother, she didn't want this, but it didn't seem like she had a choice in the matter.

The servants opened the door for them to reveal the physician from before, Kagome was going to take a step back and leave, but Sesshomaru's mother grabbed her arm. "you can have it the easy way of where the servants outside and the physician checks to see if you carry my grandchild or the hard way of the servants grabbing your body and hold you down as the physician does his job. What is your choice, Kagome?" she asked her, Kagome looked at her before breaking her arm free from the demonesss hold and turned to return to the garden.

"Hard way then." The servants grabbed Kagome took her into her rooms and lied her down on the futon before ripping her clothes from her body. Spreading her legs apart, the physician began his painful probing again, smelling her core and licking the juices; Kagome struggled wanting this to stop.

"Well, as far as I call tell, my Lady, the priestess is pregnant. I'll have to check on her in about seven days from now and I think she should have an immediate breeding session with Lord Sesshomaru. She was seeded two days ago; she'll need that breeding session if she's not to miscarry the babe within as well as be marked by our Lord and she needs a lot of raw meat." The physician told Sesshomaru's mother as the servants let Kagome go. Kagome's cheeks were bright red she hated this, she wanted to be home or with Inuyasha instead of having this happen to her. "Thank you, I'll see to it that Sesshomaru has a breeding session with her immediately and that she eats the meat as well."

oOo

Sesshomaru walked his rooms, quite happy from the news that he had been given from his mother. His seed live and grew now within Kagome's womb, he was to be a father and the thought alone had him hungry for Kagome's flesh, needed to mark her to insure the health of his child…he was more than happy to do so. When he entered his rooms, he frowned at the sight of the uneaten raw meat and Kagome under the blankets of his bed.

He picked up the tray of raw meat and moved to the bed, setting down the tray, he opened his mouth to chew the raw meat before he looked at Kagome, asleep in his bed and nake too. His sexual hunger for her had his beast roaring at him to fuck her and mark her, but he resisted as he kissed her, forcing the raw meat into her mouth and waking her up. She tried to force him to stop and let her go, but he didn't stop or move his lips from her until he heard her swallow the meat. "Why did you doing that?" she asked when he pulled his lips a few mere inches away from hers. "Our child needs the meat and I will not have you deny it what it needs because you do not like it." He said before getting more to chew and force down her throat.

Kagome felt disgusted, but didn't fight him, she didn't want to kill the little life growing inside her…it was her baby in the end. She also didn't want to do these _breeding sessions_ with Sesshomaru, but she would for that little life because she knew, somewhere in her heart, she already loved her unborn. It was so weird to her, learning that she was pregnant days after being fucked by her baby's father and only hours later; she knew that she loved it. God, she was a weird chick…then again, she was the only girl that she knew who could travel from the future to the past.

He didn't stop until the whole plate was licked clean, though he did remove his clothes as he did so. Kagome was shocked to see the monster that his shaft was as well as disgusted by how good the raw meat tasted to her. She frowned as she realized she was starting to feel wet, she could believe she was getting wet! She didn't want this or this pregnancy, but she felt body grow wet for him! She was disgusted with herself.

Sesshomaru sat down of the futon and forced Kagome onto his lap, he could smell her getting wet for him. Thrusting two fingers into her sweet little core to see how wet she was, he wasn't disappointed by what he found. Kagome gasped as she was impaled on him, she oddly like the pain that mixed with the pleasure as he started thrusting inside her, good and hard. She had her first orgasm within moments of him being inside of her, she didn't know why, but she was starting to love his smell and wondered what he tasted like. She leaned towards his neck to lick it, to taste him and see if she was going insane. He tasted like sake that she had in the past, rich and full of flavor, and yes, she was going insane.

Sesshomaru growled at the lick that Kagome gave him, he liked the feel of her little tongue and made note that he would have to get his mother to get a teacher for Kagome to learn all the ways of pleasing him with that little tongue. He also like how her core gripped him harder than anything else, no female like she did; he thought of when he had had that heaven session with his mate, her sheath had felt so loose compare to his little concubine…damn, he would have to thank his mother for her for him. Kagome moaned softly in his ear as he took her breast in one hand and an ass cheek in the other. Taking her mouth hard and savagely, he thrust harder into her, triggering her second release and he to begin his marking her. Digging his claws into her flesh, Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt the spike of pain, tears came to her ocean eyes as he trailed his claws from her breast down her back and her ass cheek upwards, he didn't release her from his kiss as she screamed the pain into it.

As he did, he didn't stop thrusting inside her and with the pain triggered her third release before pulling out and releasing her from his kiss. Gently, Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on the futon, looked at her back with his mark and painted with her blood. He wanted to taste that sweet smelling blood for some time now and he was happy to get it.

He smiled before he started licking that sweet blood of her, her taste was beyond divine and it made him hard than stone to be inside her. Kagome panted, she was in horrible pain, touching her stomach, she hoped that she would lose her baby from the wounds that its father had inflicted on her, and then she felt it. She struggled to get away from Sesshomaru and get to the bucket, Sesshomaru was confused to why Kagome struggling to get away from him, but let her go when he noticed she was reaching for the bucket.

Kagome throw up all the raw meat that she eaten until she couldn't anymore, almost like her body was trying to rid her of her baby. She felt weak and tired, her wounds pained, but she gently rubbed her stomach and the baby that grew within her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he got up with the bucket in hand and went the door, where a servant was sitting. Kagome blushed brightly at the sight of the servant, she buried her face into the futon, sure that she was about to die of humiliation. "Bring some tea for my concubine and get a new bucket as well," he ordered before giving the bucket to the servant.

"Kagome, answer my question." Sesshomaru ordered when the smell of tears began to fill the room again. "No, I'm not alright. First, I'm taken against my will then I'm told I have to get pregnant with your baby or your mother will have innocent villagers die and she made sure I did as I was told because she had a little girl will die if I didn't. Now I'm pregnant with a baby that I'm too young to have and I have to sleep with its father to make sure that it's okay. And then you decide to force me to eat all that meat and then carve my back up like a turkey…I want to go home," Sesshomaru frowned at her words. He had not known of this, his mother was playing games again and Kagome appeared to be her favorite pawn at the moment.

Sesshomaru felt guilty that he had failed to help her when there had been a chance, but with his child growing inside her…he could let her go. She now belonged to him and had no choice, but to obey him and become the mother of his children. He stared at her, curled up and her face buried into the futon, he knew that she was just scared and still new to all of this, but when she give birth, she would be better and happier.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…but there nothing I can do now. If you have come to me before the baby then I would have help you, but I can't now. You belong to me and will give birth to my children." Sesshomaru stated, hurting Kagome even more with his words. He reached out and stroked her hair gently, it was only the beginning of their relationship and he would see to it that it grew stronger with the time that she would be here. Hearing the servant's footsteps, he went to the door and opened it, just as the servant was about to knock. Sesshomaru took the tray and bucket without a word before closing it, Kagome was still curled up with her face buried in the futon, she looked so stressed and tired, and he wondered what was going on in her mind.

"Kagome, sit up. I have some tea that will help you feel better," He whispered in her ear. An ocean blue eye looked at him from the curtain of raven black hair, there was such sadness in her beautiful eyes. With a sigh, she did so and Sesshomaru handed to her the cup of tea, Kagome took small sips, she really didn't want to puke anymore.

"Why did you carve up my back?" she asked suddenly, he looked at her stomach. "Females produce pheromones that help them have an easier time going through the birthing process with both the mother and the child surviving it, these pheromones is only release when she's marked by the father of her child. Females that are not marked have a greater chance of dying in the birthing process; I have no wish for you to die giving birth to my child." He explained, he would do and have everything that Kagome needed to give birth safely.

He didn't want to lose her or his child.

oOo

Kagome sleepy awoke from her slumber, but she didn't move. She laid on the futon with the blanket covering her nake body with Sesshomaru's sperm all over and inside her; she had learned a lot last night about what was going to happen to her. She had her hands on her stomach, feeling the barest of swelling of the baby that grew inside of her…she was scared. She had been told how this place would be her home for as long as Sesshomaru lived here, she wouldn't leave the walls of the harem without Sesshomaru at her side and that was only to take her into the palace…unlike Sakura, who could go anywhere because she was less important.

She rubbed her stomach…three days and she was also showing, six months and she would be a mother. Eighteen and a mom…but would she be able to keep her baby or would Sesshomaru give it to his mate, the thought scared her so bad. She would fight though, this was her baby and she would do what was needed to keep it with her and from his mate's hands. She closed her eyes, still tired from the session that Sesshomaru had given her after he had healed her wounds with his tongue.

She would figure it all out before her baby was born, but for now, she would sleep and focus on her health…she wasn't going to lose this child. Not to Sakura at least.

oOo

"Ooooooohhh, I want a hundred of these made now and in different colours, patterns as well as sizes." Sesshomaru's mother ordered at she hugged a cute little stuff puppy to death, the servants hurried off to do as told, their Lord's mother was in mood that centered around her unborn grandchild and spoiling it. "Mother?" the servants were relieved when they heard their Lord's voice and saw him walk into her rooms.

"Sesshomaru! How was the breeding session? Did Kagome eat the raw meat? Should I have the servants go and prepare a bath for Kagome? Or should I have them prepare a meal for her first?" Sesshoamru inwardly groaned at his mother's thousand questions about Kagome and their child when all he wanted was to chew her out for her trickery. "The breeding session went fine after I marked her and she told me of your tricks. And had the servants have both prepared and let her decide when she wakes up." He growled at her, making her stop hugging the stuff anaimal in her arms.

"She has a lot of guts to tell you despite my warnings not to…god, she's an impressive female if she's not afraid of me. I'm not sorry for making her into your concubine, she's perfect for you!" The demoness said with a pout, she was not sorry! She was happy, she had given her son a concubine with spirit and fight, she was now pregnant with her first grandchild and would become pregnant with more in the future. "Mother, I understand you see her as perfect, but she is not a demon and will die in a few years unlike me and our children. I do seek to strength a relationship with will be based on friendship and our duties as parents to our offspring, I do not seek a relationship of love with her nor my mate." Sesshomaru said calmly.

His mother frowned at his words and dropped the stuff animal; her golden eyes were slightly red. "What a fool I raised. You think to bury your heart again, my boy? Did almost losing that child to death, mean nothing to you? I pity my grandchildren and their mother, to have you for a father and for a master…" She couldn't finish her words; she knew if she did then that would truly become the fate that Kagome and her children would face.

Instead of finishing her words, she walked past him to door, leaving her rooms and heading for his. She found Kagome asleep on the futon, looking as beautiful as a sleeping angel. She realized that her son hadn't realized how wonderful a gift she had gotten for him, but he would. Sesshomaru's mother walked to Kagome and slipped her hand under the covers, she wanted to touch the place that held her grandchild and she was surprised by what she found. Sesshomaru's mother had expected Kagome to be nake from the breeding session, but she didn't expect to feel Kagome's hands to cover her stomach, like she was protecting her baby even in sleep.

The demon sighed, she almost felt bad to have taken Kagome and given her to her son. To think that such a girl, who have her choices taken and told to bed a man she didn't love to save lives and that come to love the child inside her…Kagome was strong and it would broke her if her child was taken and given to Sakura to mother.

oOo

"Kagome's what?" Sango asked, shocked by what inuyasha said. "Kagome's back, but she not in the village." Inuyasha repeated, his mind screaming at him to go and find her. Kagome belonged to him, but she had been taken by someone with a familiar scent…he would have to talk to Myoga about it and that meant going to Totosai's place. "What do you think is happened to her?" Shippo asked as Miroku got the twins off him.

"I don't know…but I do know that the scent of her kidnapper was familiar to me," He told them.


	4. Chapter 4: Angel

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I wonder what will happen next!

Last time, Kagome got checked out and learned of her pregnancy.

Sesshomaru learned that he is to become a father and his mother's tricks with Kagome.

Please review what you like about the chapter!

Chapter 4: Angel

Sesshomaru groaned as he released his seed inside of Kagome, who screamed her release. He felt his shaft grow inside her, knotting like in the rest, Kagome just waited for him to shrink and pull out of her…two months into her pregnancy, she knew what to do when Sesshomaru knotted inside of her. Sesshomaru pulled out an thirty minutes later and moved Kagome on her back, seeing as she fell asleep after a few minutes he had knotted inside of her. It was annoying that she did that after twenty rounds, but she did last long than Sakura and she didn't beg him to let her rest either.

He looked at her swollen abdomen; his child was growing quite well inside its mother. Taking a glance at Kagome to see that she was truly asleep, he rest his head on her abdomen, the heart of his child was strong. He couldn't help, but rub his face gently against the skin that his child from his arms, protecting and nurturing it for when the time was right. He glance up to look at Kagome's sleeping face, she looked like a beautiful angel with those curtains of raven black hair.

So beautiful and kind, she was the dark haired angel that held his child within her womb and he was not meant to be with such a maiden beyond the need for children. It wasn't like with Sakura, Kagome sparked a fire within him and kept it burning with her presence. Sakura on the other hand, her beauty in his mind was as common as the dirt under his feet, and her skills in bed lacked greatly when compare to Kagome, who had been a virgin, but she was a raw spirit that called him and he liked that she would be trained to please him as time went by. With a kiss to his child, he lay down and wrapped Kagome up in his arms. Sesshomaru looked into the sleeping face of the mother of his children, she was his and though he knew that he should have been disgusted with that thought, he was oddly pleased instead.

Just like how he liked to go to sleep with Kagome in his arms.

oOo

Sesshomaru's mother sighed as the male servants carried the still struggling Kagome into her pervious rooms to have the physician to give her the check up on the baby. Kagome's clothes like always was ripped from her body and then the physician began his usual painful probing of her core, Sesshomaru' mother sat at Kagome's head and tried to keep the struggling girl calm. "ummm…something's wrong," The physician muttered as he smelling Kagome's core, Kagome immediately stopped struggling as his words gripped her heart.

"What do you mean? Sesshomaru's mother asked; she didn't want anything to be wrong with Kagome or her grandchild. "The smell is different than in other pregnancies that I have taken care of in the past. It could mean anything at this point…watch out for any kicking, the baby should start to do so soon and it's a good sign of the baby's health." The physician said before he started licking Kagome's core, "even the essence is different from normal. I think we should get a few other physicians to see if they know what might be wrong with the child." Every word for the physician was a dagger to Kagome's heart, something was wrong with her baby and they didn't know what it was. "I see…have you been able to learn of the child being a half-demon or a full-demon yet?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, she pitied Kagome for the possible loss that the girl was going to face, but it depended on if the child was a half-demon or a full-demon…if it was a half-demon, then it would be killed at birth regardless if it was healthy or not.

The physician grabbed Kagome's breasts roughly, but she didn't struggle as he did. She may have hated this, but the thought of something being wrong with her baby had terrified her into willing to this _checkup_ if it meant that her baby would be okay in the end. The physician nodded to himself as he turned to put his hands of her stomach and moved his head between her legs to lick her core again. "It's a full-demon, my lady." The physician told Sesshomaru's mother, who smiled at the physician's words. Sesshomaru's mother placed one of her elegant hands on Kagome's stomach, happy that the child had at least a chance now. Sesshomaru's mother nodded to the male servants to let Kagome go and get her some clothes as the physician bowed to Sesshomaru's mother and Kagome before leaving the room.

"I have a treat for you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a big smile, the demoness wanted to get Kagome's mind off of the physician's words and there was only thing that came to her mind, and that was seeing a birth in live action. She was so happy that she had ordered some guards to find some human women who were close to giving birth; it would do Kagome some good to see what her body was readying her for. Kagome looked at the demoness with a wary eye as she got dressed in a green kimono with crane that held a branch with cherry blossoms in its berk, she had been forced to get used to wearing the clothes without Kosode or bindings of any kind.

Kagome remembered the last time Sesshomaru's mother had a treat for her…she was treated to the sight of a couple having sex and a sex-teacher was there to explain everything that the couple was doing and how she should do the same with Sesshomaru. "It isn't another sex lesson, is it?" Kagome asked; she really didn't want the teacher to stick her face in between the couple's legs as they were joined, in her pregnant state it had her puke her guts out.

"No…the sea-teacher is worried that you will throw up again so that will have to wait until you give birth." Sesshomaru's mother told Kagome truthfully. It had really surprised her when Kagome throw up when she had taken a closer look. "Then what is it?" Kagome asked, so not wanting to have to go to a sex lesson again. "It's a birthing lesson," the demoness said happily, making Kagome wonder how the hell the stoic Sesshomaru was born from this crazy demoness. "A birthing lesson?" Kagome said, hoping that she had heard wrong.

oOo

Kagome stared in horror at the human woman in front her that was giving birth. Three human women were helping the mother-to-be give birth as Sesshomaru's mother was telling Kagome everything that was happening. The woman screamed in pain until one of the women that were helping her told her to be quiet, "a woman must never voice the pain that she feels as she bring her child into the world," Sesshomaru's mother said aloud. "Or a demon may come to devour the life of the child," the women looked at Sesshomaru's mother with fear and at Kagome with pity.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's mother, to see a sad look in the demoness's golden eyes. Kagome took the demoness's hand and gives it a squeeze as Kagome went back to watching the woman give birth. Sesshomaru's mother, shocked out of the sad memories of her own pregnancies, looked at her hand in surprise that Kagome would be so kind as to hold it in her own hand. She glanced at Kagome's face, fear and awe warred in her ocean blue eyes as they watched a new life be born before them. "In a few months that will be you, Kagome." Sesshomaru's mother said; the women glanced back to look at Kagome and the demoness. "Does this scare you?"

Kagome turned her head and looked the demoness in the eyes, "no, giving birth doesn't scare me…my baby dying before it gets to be a part of this world does." Kagome said; Sesshomaru's mother smiled at Kagome and placed her hand of Kagome's stomach. "That's good, Kagome. It means that you're a mother at heart and that the love you feel for your children will make them strong." Sesshomaru's mother said just as one of the women said the head was almost out.

Both Sesshomaru's mother and Kagome turned their heads to watched as the baby's head push out of its mother's body, Kagome took her hand back from Sesshomaru's mother and placed both of her hands on her swollen stomach, hoping that she would feel it starting kicking soon and that she would hear its cries as she brought it into this world…she wished that she was home in the future then she would know that her baby would born safe. Rubbing her stomach, she watched as the baby's head pop out and soon saw its body leave its mother's, but the baby didn't cry yet. "Why is it cry?" the mother asked as two of the women trended to her as the other tried to revive the baby. Kagome soon couldn't take it, seeing the mother cry to the gods to let her baby live and how that may be the fate of her own baby, got up and walked to the woman.

Her mind remembering the time that Kaede had told her that a good way to revive a baby after birth was to force spiritual power into its body and take it's soul back from the dead. "Move, I know something that may help." Kagome ordered the woman, the woman did as order. The woman didn't know what, but she knew that the woman before her was someone of true strength of the heart and soul.

Kagome took the baby…a little girl; she felt the little girl's body beginning to cool. She put the baby girl on the floor and looked for her power from deep inside of her, like she had tried every day since Sakura said that her baby would be taken to give to Sakura. The armguard on her arm started to burn a little when she felt it. Kagome placed a hand on the baby girl, Kagome burst into a pink light that surround her, shocking the humans and Sesshomaru's mother. "KAGOME! STOP THIS NOW!" Sesshomaru's mother shouted at the top of her lungs, dread and fear filled her veins and heart.

The armguard that stopped Kagome's powers would be burning her skin and that coupled with Kagome's huge release of power could harm the child if not force Kagome to miscarriage the baby! Kagome didn't listen though as she couldn't even hear Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome simply saw the soul piper that was playing its flute from the baby girl and leading it away from the baby's body. Kagome's power swelled with her anger, the soul piper looked at Kagome and run away as she took hold of the baby girl's soul and forced it in the baby's body, just as she did…Kagome felt a kick.

Kagome froze for a moment before she looked down at her stomach…her baby have kicked for the first time! The woman took the baby that had started crying as Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach, tears were coming to Kagome's eyes as she rubbed her stomach making the baby kick the spot that she was rubbing, the joy that Kagome felt from feeling her baby kick her, took the pain from the now-ruin armguard that was falling a part on Kagome's arm. Sesshomaru' mother instantly panicked at the sight of Kagome's tears, she walked over to Kagome, hoping that the baby was fine. "Kagome! What's wrong? Is the baby alright? Lie down, I'll get a servant to get the physic-"

"It's fine, the baby's okay. It just started kicking," Kagome cut in. With a sign the panic settled at the girl's words and for once, the demoness felt her age before rage burned to live in her. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE HARMED THE BABY OR MISCARRIAGE FROM DOING THAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN CHILD BEFORE IT'S BORN?! WERE YOUR WORDS A LIE?!" The demoness screamed at Kagome, the fear and sadness feed her rage, Kagome could have died if she had a miscarriage. It would hurt _both_ her and Sesshomaru if they were to lose Kagome in a miscarriage, if Kagome were to die giving birth then they would have at the least the baby, for she knew that her son wouldn't be able to kill his child if the mother was death. She and Sesshomaru knew that it was unlikely that the Tenseiga would save Kagome if it was her fate to die giving this child life.

"Mother…that is enough." Sesshomaru said as he entered the room. He had sensed Kagome's power burst and had happen running to her aid, fearing that she was in danger of some kind. He looked at Kagome, who held her swollen abdomen protectively, fear in her beautiful ocean blue eyes as his mother looked afraid as well…it was something that he had never seen before. "priestess?" Sesshomaru said calmly as he kneeled down, she looked at him as tears filled her eyes and he felt like his arm had been cut off again. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I don't want to hurt our baby or los-"

"Kagome, it's alright. You did nothing wrong and the child is fine…right?" She nodded, easing him of fear. Sesshomaru put his hand on her abdomen, relieved that their child was alright and safe. It had oddly terrified him that when he thought Kagome or their baby being in harm's way, the only times he could remember being that terrified was when Rin had been in danger. He wondered if that meant that Kagome and their child had become as important as Rin to him.

"Priestess, I'm going to take you back to our rooms now. Your arm is burned badly and I want you to rest, alright?" Kagome nodded, she was beginning to feel tired and her arm was started to hurt now that their baby had stopped kicking her.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched Kagome sleep, he was quite happy that their child had started to move within its mother, so it would be born and Kagome would no longer be sleeping in his rooms until he planted his seed in her fertile womb again, but that would be for a hundred years since the child was going to be born male. But to make Kagome live that long then he would have to give her the drink of immortality. He would worry about that after their child was born, for now he had other concerns along with the concern about their child's birth, he found that though he was happy and excited about it, but then he started to find that the thought of Kagome dying in the birthing process bothered him.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why the thought bothered him, it wasn't like his child would be without a mother if Kagome died and he knew that his mother would control Sakura so that she didn't turn his child into her tool. He looked at her angelic face, relieved with sleep before turning his golden eyes on her wound. The sight of the wound had angered him before he noticed the fear and worry that consumed Kagome's scent, the scent of her fear and worry was sweet, but a bitter aftertaste. It had calmed him instantly, it made his beast wanted to take her in a comforting embrace and hold her until she was smiling again.

Sesshomaru walked away from the futon and out of his rooms, he thought of the last time he had seen her smile since she had become his concubine. He felt an urge to see her smile at him in happiness, he knew that she would smile when their child was born, but he had no desire to wait that long for her smile. He needed to go and find his mother and discuss how to bring a smile to her face.

oOo

Sesshomaru's mother sat on a bench in the gardens of the harem; she didn't see to leave the harem since it would mean leave Kagome alone in the place with just the servants and…Sakura. Her thoughts were consumed by the display of power from Kagome, she was just as strong as she thought she would be…but it was clear as crystal to the demoness that Kagome's powers were not done growing yet.

And if that was the case then her grandchild would far stronger than first predicted and that would work to her advantage, "mother, I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said; she glanced at her son, who walked to her. "What do you need, my boy?" She asked sweetly, her mind still racing with thoughts of the future. He walked to her and sat down beside her. "Mother…I have taken notice that since the priestess had become mine, she has not smiled." Sesshomaru's mother looked at her son and raised an eyebrow in question to what he was getting at, she knew that he was going to say that he wished to see her smile, but that didn't mean she was going to let him off ease. She knew that her son was going to have powerful feelings for Kagome in the near-future, but his feelings would be wasted if Kagome became unable to return them from his lack of caring for her as a person…and beside she loved to see her son struggle like worm on a hook with his damaged ego.

"and I wish for her to smile, mother…she has a radiant smile." He said; he knew that his mother loved to struggle like a worm on a hook, but he was in no mood to do so that day. His mother got up and walked over to the flowers.

"My son, what do you know about Kagome the person?" She asked as she sat down on the ground and started picking flowers with her claws as the scissors. She wanted to know if he had an answer for her, though she doubted that he did. Her son had always been one that observed his environment and his enemies, but never observed those that held his trust or his love; it was a dangerous flaw for her son to have in the dangerous world that they lived in and Sesshomaru was a fool to have not corrected it before on.

"…I do not know, mother. I-"

"Have never seen Kagome as a person, Sesshomaru? That is a fool's move, she carries your child inside her body and yet you know nothing about her beyond that she is powerful? You make your father weep in his grave, my boy if that is true." Her words cut to the bone, but they were true and they made Sesshomaru thinking. Why did Sesshomaru allow Kagome to carry his child if he knew nothing about her? Sesshomaru thought on his mother's words and what he knew of Kagome before he said his next words.

"She is kind and caring; she will die for those that she loves and see as hers. Her power does not just lie with her spiritual powers, but that of her heart." He said. His words caused his mother to smile, happy that her son was not as big of a fool as she had pervious thought. "Kagome often goes to the music room; she always plays the Koto in there. I asked her why some time back, she said that it music is good for the baby and that it reminds her of her home." She told him, giving him a hint of how to bring Kagome's smile back to her face because she too, wished to see Kagome happy and smiling. Sesshomaru sat there for some time, thinking of his mother's words before getting up.

He had to get something for Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I wonder what Sesshomaru has in mind for Kagome?

Last time, Kagome and Sesshomaru's mother learn that something is wrong with the baby and that it's a full demon like its daddy!

Kagome saved a baby girl from death by break the armguard that held her powers sealed from her use and she feels her baby kick for the first time.

Sesshomaru is eager for their child to be born, but wishes for Kagome's smile to return as well.

Please review what you like about the chapter

Chapter 5: Pain

"Hey! Mizuki give it back!" Shouted a boy with black hair that looked to be nine or ten chasing a girl with silver hair, who looked to be ten or eleven and held a wooden sword. "No way, I told you to stop taking my things without asking! And there no way, I would let you touch the sword that daddy gave me, Hajime!" The little girl called Mizuki yelled at the little boy called Hajime. Sesshomaru watched in total bewilderment at the two children, they looked similar to Kagome and him. He wondered if this was something of his future offspring with Kagome, though he was truly surprised to see a little girl, but Hajime was what he planned to name is his first born son, not a runt from the litter.

"Mizuki, Hajime, what are you two fighting about now?" Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome and himself. Kagome was pregnant, but was far bigger than she was at the moment and he had not changed in another way, but for the smile on his face. Mizuki run over to them, showing him her ocean blue eyes. "Hajime took my sword again, mom, daddy and after I asked him not to several times." The girl complained with a pout. Sesshomaru watched as the smile on his face turned into a frown and was directed at Hajime. "Hajime, that is not the behaviour that I expect from one of my sons. You have your own sword; I see no reason to why you must take your sister's sword. You are to tell your sister that you were in the wrong to take it and say that you are sorry, am I understood?"

"Yes, Father." Hajime said just as Sesshomaru woke up from the dream. He looked at Kagome, asleep in his arms and her swollen abdomen moving with their child's kicks; Kagome groaned in her sleep. The child's kicks were interfering with his mother's rest again, Kagome loved it when their child kicked her when they were awake, but hated how it was hard for her to sleep with the kicking. Sesshomaru knew what to do to stop their child, the baby always kicked stopping with they were having a breeding session or when Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's abdomen and kissed it as well.

He didn't know why, but it calmed their child when he did so and it calmed him as well when he was in a bad mood or the minor Lords had annoyed him with stupid things. Kissing his child through its mother's skin calmed the baby and made him happy for some reason. "I wish to see you soon, my son."

oOo

Kagome sat in the music room and some paper and ink so to write a song at Sesshomaru's mother's request, started playing the Koto like always. The music that slept within the instrument awake with her touch, the silence room pulsed with every note that she play. Her baby was calm as she played like it wished to hear the music that its mother played, the baby would kick when she would stop to write down the notes for the song, clearly telling its mother that it wanted more of the beautiful music.

Kagome was so lost to the music and the song writing that she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru and Sakura had entered and sat down to listen to her play. Sesshomaru listened to her play, lost to the music like his child was, he had never heard something that was so raw and beautiful at the same time, it was like it was her music mirrored her emotions, telling him of the depths of her fear and worry as well as her joy and happiness for their child; Sesshomaru felt like her music was meant for the god's alone. Sakura lend against Sesshomaru, her jealousy and hatred for Kagome and her talent hidden behind a blank face. She saw that Kagome played with her eyes closed, opening them only when she turned to write down the notes, never noticing that they were there.

But they both with amazed and in awe of her musical gift.

Watching Kagome's every move, she slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's Sashinuki Hakama to take hold of his shaft. Sesshomaru glanced down at Sakura, annoyed that she would do this when Kagome was play, but didn't stop her from continuing, he clearly needed to punish his mate for her attempts to get him hard for her when all he wanted was to listen to Kagome's playing. Kagome continued to play unaware of the sexual act going on in front of her as the two were silence.

Sesshomaru wondered where she learned to play as he listened to her, it was more alive that musical instrument that he had ever heard. "Oh," Kagome breathed at a suddenly powerful kick that started a storm of kicking as she placed her hand on her pregnant belly, Kagome couldn't help, but smile and giggle for she knew what the endless kicking meant. Her baby wanted her to go to Sesshomaru. But she was surprised at the sight before her when she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see Sesshomaru there and with Sakura's hand down his pants either. With a blush and suddenly blank face, she grabbed her notes calmly, got up and walked out as she suddenly remembered her place as Sesshomaru's Whore and broodmare, and that her child wasn't hers to keep.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, shocked by the suddenness of Kagome's face becoming so blank like his own and the loss of her smile again. He stared at the door, willing Kagome to return though he knew that she wouldn't.

oOo

Kagome walked into her previous rooms, feeling tired and wishing that her baby would stop kicking her for once. She knew that her baby wanted its father, but Kagome was in no mood to be in his rooms, let alone look at him. She had been reminded of her place here, that she lived her life now as Sesshomaru's Whore and broodmare. Tears came to her ocean blue eyes as she realized the most painful thing of all, that all the children that she would give birth to would be raised by Sakura and that she was most likely to never be allowed near them, let alone hold them at least the once.

It cut into her heart, placing her song notes on the desk in one of the rooms; she went to the futon to lie down and didn't touch her pregnant belly anymore. She wound be able to stand it, she had been building a bond with her child for no reason. She had fallen in love with the little life growing within her womb and for what? for her baby's father to cut that bond, that love destroyed when she gave birth to her child. Kagome couldn't help, but hope that she died in childbirth because she knew that her soul would die if her baby was taken from her. She glanced at her arm, the armguard no longer there…but she knew that there was no point to trying to escape with her baby when she didn't know how she would care for it as she rested to Kaede's village.

Closing her eyes and falling asleep, her tears did not stop though…it was like the sadness within her could not be contained by sleep.

oOo

Sesshomaru returned to his rooms, tired and eager to taste Kagome's sweet flesh, as well as wishing to as her, why she had left so suddenly earlier, was shocked when he saw that Kagome was not in his bed or anywhere in his rooms. Panic and fear clawed through him at this knowledge; there was no scent, but his, Kagome's, and his mother's most loyal servants. He roared his emotions for all to hear, his eyes turned red with the rage that Kagome and his child was gone and possibly in danger.

He turned to the doors and ripped them apart in his rage to see his mother and the servants waiting there to see what was wrong with him. "Sesshomaru, what is wr-" She couldn't smell Kagome in his rooms, her scent was there, but it was old and it explained her son's rage and red eyes. She turned to the servants her own eyes were red from her own rage and fear. "GO! NOW! KAGOME IS GONE! FIND HER OR IT WILL BE YOUR LIVES THAT PAYS FOR HERS!" The servants scattered throughout the harem and the palace, looking for Kagome and hoping that they wouldn't die. Sesshomaru and his mother left the palace along with the guards to look for Kagome and to kill those that took her from them.

No one would be spared from their rage and wrath for their loss of Kagome, for to take her and his child from Sesshomaru's possession warranted the most painful death and for those that harm Kagome in anyway…hell would be heaven on earth for them. "What enemies would go after Kagome, my boy? We can make a list to see who had Kagome." His mother said.

"…there's too many to check them all," He muttered.

Kagome slept in her rooms, her child still kicking her for its father and her tears still flowing. The noise outside her rooms didn't reach her in her slumber at all, and the servants never checked within her rooms for her. She was safe from everything in her rooms, in her sad little slumber.

oOo

Kagome awake the next morning in her rooms, she had hoped that everything had been a bad dream and that she was back in the future with her family or with Inuyasha that she was pregnant with his child instead of his brother's. She got up from the futon and changed her clothes before leaving to go and eat for the child inside her. She walked, unaware of the shocked stares that she received from the servants that she pass by them, her sadness left her unfeeling of anything, but pain that was devouring her from the inside out.

Some of the servants had enough sense to notice that she was heading to the dining hall in the harem to eat. But as the servants went to get food prepared for her and tell their Lord and Lady that Kagome was found, they noticed that Kagome didn't touch her pregnant belly at all. They wondered if she was alright or not.

Sesshomaru and his mother were so happy when they heard that Kagome had been found alive and unharmed. They returned to find Kagome had finished eating and returned to her previous rooms. Sesshomaru destroyed the door to her rooms, startling Kagome for a moment before she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms. "Lord Sesshomaru, you should let me go before my breast s-" The warning had come too late; Kagome's breasts began to release their milk, soaking her kimono and Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru didn't care though, Kagome and their child was safe and well.

Sesshomaru's mother was crying out of happiness to see that Kagome was well and safe, and back where she belonged…in her son's arms. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the futon and shooed his mother out before turning to face Kagome. Making Kagome lie down on the futon before he removed her clothes, he was a little surprised that Kagome didn't complain and tell him that he didn't need to rip her clothes from her body like usual.

He started to rub and kiss her swollen abdomen, to which Kagome also didn't respond to it at all. She didn't see a reason to stop Sesshomaru, this was his child and she was nothing, but the container…the walking womb for his child. Tears came to her eyes as she resisted the urge to touch her pregnant belly, to touch the child that was never hers to begin with. Kagome knew that Fate was playing with her life and laughing at her from afar; she didn't want this life…she could handle being Sesshomaru's Whore, she could handle being his broodmare, she could handle never being with Inuyasha, but she couldn't handle never playing a role in her child…Sesshomaru's and Sakura's child's life beyond that of the container.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's tears and sorrow, he looked at her…her face was blank of emotion, but for the tears that flowed freely. He sat up and stared at Kagome, the dead look in her ocean blue eyes, he didn't understand what was wrong with her. Where was it? Where was the life and spirit that burn in those eyes? He took her bare breast into his mouth, to suck the milk from her body, in hopes to get some kind of reaction from her…but still nothing.

He got up and walked out of the rooms, leaving Kagome on the futon as he went in search of his mother. Kagome stared at the ceiling for a moment before she moved under the blanket; it wouldn't be good for the baby to be cold from the air.

Sesshomaru returned soon with his mother and the physician, Kagome was asleep with they entered and was startled when the blanket was pulled from her body and her legs were spread apart. The physician started his usual painful probing from her core that was followed by the normal smelling and licking of it as well as examining Kagome's entire body with rough and uncaring hands, Sesshomaru's mother was shocked when Kagome did nothing to stop the physician and just laid there as the physician did his work.

"There's nothing different with the baby that I can tell, beside that one thing that different about it. As for Lady Kagome, her health is fine…she may have just gotten adapted to life here, after all she may just be letting her body prepare for the birth next month." The physician's words did nothing to calm the mother and son down though. They were still worried, Kagome was not the type of person to be like this and they wanted her to return to normal.

If only they knew that the physician's words were total bullshit.

oOo

Sakura was in a great mood she hadn't seen the Whore at all since she has serviced Sesshomaru. It was quite nice to know that she wouldn't run into the Whore and could go anywhere she wanted without worry again. She was in the mood to have a heaven session with Sesshomaru and went to his study to do service her mate, she was quite unhappy with what she found though.

Sesshomaru wasn't there in his study and looked like he hadn't been there for days; Sakura went to Sesshomaru's mother, knowing that the old bitch always knew where Sesshomaru was. "Where is my mate?" Sakura growled when she found the old bitch, after running around the harem, looking for the demoness. "Sesshomaru is at Kagome's side, he's worried about her and the baby." Sesshomaru's mother said; the worry for Kagome was eating at her, Kagome would sleep continuously and only wake up to eat, release her body's waste or letting Sesshomaru touch her. Kagome seemed so dead since they found her a week ago, there were always tears in her eyes and she had stopped touching her pregnant belly.

"He's with the Whore? Why? She and the baby are healthy; he doesn't need to be around the Whore when he has me." Sakura hissed; the baby was fine and there was no point to worry about the Whore when her place there was to giving birth. There was no reason to care if the Whore was mentally well so long as it didn't affect her fertile and ability to give birth, it was her duty to raise Sesshomaru's children…though she planned to turn his children into her loyal tools that would obey her without question. "Watch your tongue, Sakura! I know that you think that you are above Kagome, but you're not. Kagome is the one that is above you, she is the one who holds Sesshomaru's child within her bo-"

"But I will be the one to raise Sesshomaru's children with him, and I'll make sure that she wouldn't be allowed near them." Sakura cut in, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Kagome would nurse the baby until it was weaned and then it would belong to her and the Whore would never be near her baby again. The smile on Sakura's face pissed Sesshomaru's mother off and decided to punish Sakura for her stupidity with a whip across the face.

oOo

Inuyasha walked into the village with Miroku at his side, they had followed the different rumours about pregnant women being taken and returned after giving birth in front of a pregnant priestess that looked like Kagome. They asked around until they found one of the pregnant women that had been taken. "What do you wish of me, good monk?" The woman asked, eyeing Inuyasha with fear. She didn't want to be taken again.

"We are looking for a priestess like the one that watched you giving birth…did you hear the priestess's name?" Miroku asked; Inuyasha held his breathe, hoping that the pregnant priestess was Kagome, but also hoping that it wasn't her. "…I heard the demoness call her Kagome, after the priestess saved my little Chika, a silver haired demon that the priestess called Sesshomaru came in."


	6. Chapter 6: I don't want to let go

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and poor Kagome!

Last time, Kagome is shown to have musical talent, but is interrupted by Sesshomaru and Sakura as well as reminded of her place in their world.

Sesshomaru and his mother are deeply concerned with Kagome's sudden change and Sakura has plans for Kagome's baby.

Please review what you like about the chapter!

Chapter 6: I don't want to let go

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome's futon, watching her sleeping form. She didn't really talk to him or his mother and her eyes were so dead, it unnerved him that she didn't touch her swollen abdomen anymore when she was awake…before she was always touching it, like she had been strengthening her bond with their child, but now all she did was wear that blank mask on her face and let the tears flow freely down her face.

He looked at her swollen abdomen, their child was kicking again…he knew that the child didn't want his touch, but its mother's. it was not healthy for their child to through this withdrawal from its mother's love, it would affect the baby's health in the future…maybe it would be best if he had Sakura take over Kagome's duties as the mother after the baby was weaned. He didn't want to, but this indifference to their child would weaken it as it got older. He placed his hand on their child, hoping to soothe it…but it only kicked harder, like it was angry that Kagome would not touch it, would not love it like she had in the past.

oOo

Kagome removed her clothes before lying down on her futon and spread her legs for the fifty physicians before her, Sesshomaru's mother sat down by her head like normal. Kagome was numb and unfeeling to the painful probing, the smelling and licking of her sheath as each one of the physicians did it. She felt nothing as they roughly touched every part of her body like she was nothing, but clay that was to be worked and didn't care when they like the milk from their hands like it was a sweet treat. Sesshomaru's mother felt her anger simmer to life at their unnecessarily rough treatment of Kagome's body, but kept silence if it meant they would learn what was wrong with the baby.

The physicians grouped together and all of them said the same thing, "I don't know what's wrong with the child…but there's something wrong with it." Sesshomaru's mother stared at them for a moment, speechless by the universal stupidity in front of her and Kagome before she stood up and exploded on them, the rage that simmered in her from seeing that Sakura had healed two days after being punished burned in her and to hear this had unleashed it all. She didn't want this to make Kagome sadder!

"If that's the case…find me someone that can or I'll rip your heads off!" she said sweetly to them…though her face was anything, but sweet. The physicians realized their mistake in that moment when they saw her golden eyes turned red with her anger. They were going to die if something did learn of what was wrong with the stupid brat in the human. "Please…calm down my Lady. This is an area of birth that few have knowledge of; there are six or seven demons that are alive today that were born with a human parent. The ones' who midwifed at those births are no more and took the knowledge with them to their grave, it may be best to see what those demons know of their birth…it may aid us with your grandchild." One of the physicians said, hoping to keep his head like the others.

Sesshomaru's mother glared at them, was that the best they could do? With a shake of her head in disappointment, she dismissed them with a wave of her arm before turning to look down at Kagome, the red bleed from her eyes as concern filled the demoness's veins. There…was sadness in Kagome's eyes as the tears run down her face, "Kagome…the baby will be fine, I'll make sure that the baby is fine." Sesshomaru's mother whispered.

But the physicians' words echoed in her head…where was something wrong with her baby and no one knew what it was, it made the pain that she felt…all the more painful.

oOo

Sesshomaru's mother looked at the beautiful Junihitoe that Kagome was going to wear to the gathering for the celebration of the baby's approaching birth. Looking at the Junihitoe…she couldn't help, but worry about the Lords asking to borrow Kagome. It had happened in the past with priestesses concubines like Kagome…but they often died in the birthing process because of poor care from the midwives. No one cared if the priestess died and if the Lord that gave the concubine to the other Lords became upset from the loss then he would be given a new one by the Lord that allowed the death.

Sesshomaru would not be allowed to refuse without a good reason if the Lords asked to borrow Kagome. "What's wrong, mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into her rooms, her scent told him of the sadness and fear that she felt. She looked at her son, the worry clear as day in her eyes. "I'm worried about the gathering and the Lords reaction to Kagome…she's so quiet and sad, but her power will draw them to her. I have no doubt that some of them will ask to borrow Kagome's body to breed their own children from her." Sesshomaru stared at his mother, his face blank of emotion…he had never thought of that.

Sakura was the one pregnant instead of Kagome, they could never ask because Sakura was his mate, but they could ask for Kagome since she was a mere concubine that was there simply to birth his children. He disliked the thought of her having a breeding session with another man…he would have to think of something to stop the Lords from taking interest in Kagome, but how she had been lately would make that hard to do.

"I'll think of something, mother." He muttered; but his mother didn't look at him, she just stared at the Junihitoe. "What about a child?" She said out of the blue, Sesshomaru looked at his mother, he didn't understand what she meant…Kagome was already pregnant with his child, and so how was that going to stop them? They would simply have to wait for her to give birth and let her body recover for a few days before taking her and having a breeding session with her. "What are you talking about, mother?" Sesshomaru demanded. His mother sighed…she wondered when her son had become a stupid idiot?

"It's simple, Sesshomaru. Kagome is yours to breed with…simply have another breeding session with her again when her body returns to its fertile state." She told him bluntly, was it really that hard to figure out…then again their brains were no doubt turning into mochi what with how Kagome has been so unlike herself.

Sesshomaru thought of his mother's words before a smirk came to his face. It could work and it would mean that he and Kagome could begin working on siblings for their child. "I see…I'll have to do that then." He said, knowing that his mother was thinking he was a stupid idiot again. But he wondered if it was that simple and with how Kagome had been late…he was concerned about her and her reaction to learn that she would become pregnant again the moment her body was ready to do so. "How do you think she will react, mother?"

Sesshomaru's mother looked at her thought of what he said before replying. "I don't know she's greatly different from other human women. Strong, kind, and gentle…she holds both endless strength for those that she lo..v…es…Sesshomaru, how is Sakura around Kagome?" She asked, thinking that she might know what was wrong with Kagome.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked into see Kagome dressed in the Junihitoe that his mother had prepared for her, she looked lovely…but was not the stunning beauty that she could be if she didn't have that blank mask on his face. He was about to change that though.

He walked to where she sat on a cushion, and sat down behind her. Kagome didn't look at him as he wrapped his arms around her and his hands rested on her swollen abdomen as their child kicked; she looked like she was ready to give birth any day now when she had a month to go. He looked at the girl in his arms; she was so strong that it almost shocked Sesshomaru that she wasn't a demon or even a half-breed like his brother. She had taken all that fear and worry about what part of she would play in their child's life, but she hid it from everyone and him. "Kagome…please allow me to ask for your forgiveness," He whispered into her ear before licking it.

But Kagome didn't say anything besides suddenly become stiff in his arms, he took that as a good sign that she was listening to him as every other time that he had held her, she had been limp like a doll in his arms. "Kagome, I have no plans to place our child in Sakura's arms when it is born." He whispered into her ear, Kagome blinked twice before she turned to look at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with tears.

"Really, Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice told him of the hope that his words gave her. It wounded him to see the look of hope in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "Yes, Kagome. Our child will be raised in the arms of the one birthed and last check; I planted my seed inside of your fertile womb and not Sakura's barren one." He watched as she placed her hand of her swollen abdomen and the kicking from their child slowly stopped, and a smile came to Kagome's face. It pleased him to see her lovely smile and to see her touching their child again.

oOo

Kagome was a little freaked by all the demons and demonesses talking to Sesshomaru and Sakura about her baby like they were the parents instead of her. Okay, Sesshomaru was the father, but Sakura wasn't the mother, Sesshomaru's mother just told her not to mind. Something about how Sakura would be seen in the Demon world as the mother of her child because of her status of being Sesshomaru's mate and how Kagome was a mere Concubine, and that even though, she would be the one who birthed the baby and raised it, Sakura in the eyes of high demons would be the mother.

It pissed Kagome off a little, but she didn't voice her protest of that, it wasn't her world and she simply wanted to be the one who raised her baby. "Sesshomaru…I hope you will share this little beauty, her scent is quite nice and I'm sure that I could get a few babes out of her myself." One of the Lords said; Kagome looked at the Lord in shock. She stared at him; he was fat, had warts all over his face and looked older than her grandpa! She glared at Sesshomaru, if he said 'yes' then she would purity his hot ass into her era. She was not going to be fucked by an old man like that; she would rather dead by Sesshomaru's poison! "Oh! Of course you can, you'll have to pay a fee for the number she would birth though." Sakura said sweetly, Kagome turn her death glare at the soon-to-be-dead demoness.

"I was thinking around maybe eight or sixteen babies in the first birthing…" The Lord said to Sakura before turning to look at Kagome, who was suddenly feeling sick. Eight or sixteen babies…she was going to die, that was so clear to her now. Death in childbirth…what away to go, but then again, it was better than death by being turned to demon chow or being make into a hair potion.

"Mmm, I would allow you to breed with my concubine, but I have plans to breed her after she has healed from this pregnancy…too soon after birth and she would die in the birthing. She is after all a simply human and not a demoness." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked over to his mother to sit down. He noticed that Sakura followed Kagome and to be truthful, didn't like it. He knew of what Sakura had been doing to Kagome's head, telling his concubine that their child was hers and that she would make so that Kagome would never be allow near their baby. He needed to have a talk with his mate about her tongue…maybe cutting it out of her mouth will teach her to behave.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's mother, she felt dirty from the looks that the Lords had been giving her. It was clear them wanted to fuck her and breed her like a dog until she died from it…she just hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't let them because she really didn't want that old Lord's dick inside her, she got the feeling that he didn't like to bathe often.

"Soon…very soon, your baby will be mine." Sakura said happily to Kagome as she suddenly appeared beside her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Sesshomaru's mate, Kagome knew that she was the home wrecker here, but she was going to give into her hormonal-pregnant woman side and kick the bitch's ass. Without a second thought, she let her power go wild. Sakura screamed in pain from Kagome's powers, her skin burned without Kagome even touching her and she sensed no barrier. She looked at the Whore with shock, she had known that Kagome had powers, but to be able to burn the flesh of a high leveled Demoness like herself was truly powerful.

But Sakura could see that it was taking a toll on the mother-to-be, she would have to teach the Whore a lesson for trying to harm her betters though…she knew that Sesshomaru would understand. She moved to claw Kagome's face when the Whore gasped and suddenly they both stood in a puddle. Sakura stared at the puddle, this was a new junihitoe that the Whore had just ruined, she looked up to glare at the Whore, but Sesshomaru and his mother was moving the freaking out Whore away from her.

Sesshomaru's mother tried to keep Kagome calm, but she knew that it was impossible. "It's too early, the baby's not ready." Kagome panicked, the baby was early and she wasn't ready to give birth yet. Kagome flinched as she felt a contraction; she griped Sesshomaru's mother's hand as she waited for the discomfort to end. With sigh, she wondered why women always made such a big fuss about giving birth…it felt no worse than a pinch.

oOo

Sesshomaru allowed his mother to prepare Kagome for the birthing…he knew that since all the Lords were here, they would go to the birthing room and watch Kagome birth their child into the world…he had a feeling that Kagome would not like having her open legs on display for all the Lords to see. Sesshomaru would not worry though, his mother would handle his concubine as he took care of Sakura.

He walked to his mate, she knew better than to anger Kagome when she was so close to giving birth…if his child died or Kagome did, then so would Sakura and if he lose both mother and child…well, his mate would wish that she was hell for all eternity.

oOo

Kagome moaned loudly through a contraction to which she was told to be silence…to which she told the midwife to fuck off. She moaned in pain, okay she now knew why women made a fuss and it didn't help that a group of demons were staring at what was between her legs. Sesshomaru's mother had told her that it was a way of showing respect to the baby that was being born since the father wouldn't be allow into the birthing room.

Kagome whimpered as the midwife told Sesshomaru's mother that she wasn't ready to push yet and that she might need to walk. As the midwife told Sesshomaru's mother that another one tried to make Kagome eat something, but she was in no mood to eat, let alone walk, but she was still forced to get up from her futon and walk around until another contraction hit her hard. This time instead of voicing her pain and getting told to be quiet, Kagome just started cursing Sesshomaru and his fucking cock. The next time, Kagome saw Sesshomaru, she was going to tie Sesshomaru down and rip his clothes off. Then she would take about fifteen needles and stick them into his dick before taking a cow whip to it.

"That's it, Kagome. Just think of good things and then you'll be holding your baby," Sesshomaru's mother said…though she knew full well that the 'good things' were likely turning her son's manhood into a pin cushion and taking a whip to it…she didn't blame Kagome for wanting to do that. After all she had given birth as well and it had always been a painful thing with wondrous results…if the baby survived. Sesshomaru's mother looked down between Kagome's legs, she wondered if the child would survive like its father had. One of the midwives sat down front of Kagome, who was going through another contraction. The midwife sniffed Kagome's sheath before taking a lick, "Seriously? I have to go through this when I'm in _labour_?" Kagome growled…Sesshomaru's mother wondered for a moment if Kagome had a dog demon ancestor in her bloodline somewhere because that was a very dog-like midwife quickly moved to Sesshomaru's mother and whispered into the demoness's ear something that was truly amazing!

oOo

Sakura screamed in pain as Sesshomaru whipped her with his whip, enjoying the pain that he inflicted upon her body. Her clothes were cut to ribbons and her flesh was bleed from her punishment, but Sesshomaru didn't felt content with simply whipping her. He stopped and stared at her back, his eyes red with rage, he wanted to make her remember this and to remember that to even try to harm Kagome would be…a deadly choice.

Stabbing his claws into her back, he slowly carved into it again and again as he listened to her screams like it was sweet music.

oOo

"Push Kagome! Push!" Sesshomaru's mother ordered as Kagome felt the head of her baby between her legs. She hurt so bad like someone kicking her back over and over, but her baby wouldn't come out. The midwife that sat beside Sesshomaru's mother, put her hands on Kagome's stomach pushed down, Kagome screamed at the pain that it cause, just as she felt herself stretch and that something slip out and the pain stopped for a moment.

Kagome stopped to breathe as the midwife moved her hands away. "Good, Lady Kagome, very good…I need one more good push and your baby will be in your arms." The midwife told her. Kagome cried for a moment, she had thought it was over! Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as another contraction hit her hard; she pushed with all her might, silencing screaming her pain when it suddenly disappeared and the room was filled with a little cry. Kagome felt so weak, but at the same time…so wonderful as a messy wriggling mass of red was placed into her arms.

Kagome looked at it…and she never wanted to let go.

She stared at the angry little face before her, crying its little heart out to the world…Kagome had never heard anything so beautiful in her life before. Tears of joy filled Kagome's eyes as she held her child before the midwife took her baby to clean it up, Kagome noticed that all the Lords moved to look at her baby and suddenly they all gasped. "What's wrong?" She asked, she tried to move, but the midwives moved to keep her lying down, to let her rest from her ordeal. "Nothing is wrong, the baby is fine. You did very well, Kagome." Sesshomaru's mother told her as she moved some Kagome's hair out of her ocean blue eyes and wiped some of the sweat away.

Soon her baby was placed back in her arms after the midwives cleaned both her baby and her up, Kagome placed her baby on the futon carefully removed the blanket that her baby was wrapped in to check her child out. Ten fingers, ten toes, silver hair like its father's and ocean blue eyes like her, but what surprised Kagome was that her baby…was a little girl.


	7. Chapter 7: Mizuki

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and Yay, Kagome had a girl!

Last time, Sesshomaru learns of what Kagome is depressed and tells her that she will be the one to raise their child.

Sakura is punished by Sesshomaru for causing Kagome to go into early labour.

Kagome give birth and like everyone else is shocked that her baby is a girl.

Chapter 7: Mizuki

Kagome watched as her baby girl suckled at her breast…it felt so odd and a little painful as first, but then it felt wonderful. It was like a river of life flowing from her to feed her little girl, but she missed feeling her baby inside of her as well though. It seemed so odd to hold her child in her arms, but so wonderful at the same time…she never wanted to let her baby go. Kagome thought of how everyone had been whispering about her baby and it worried her when she thought of Sesshomaru's reaction to their baby being a girl.

All of the Lords were gone and the midwives left with Sesshomaru's mother to let her rest with her baby. But her mind was clouded with worry and fear for her baby's future, gently moving some of her little girl's beautiful silver hair out of her eyes…Kagome was overwhelmed by the love that she felt for her little girl. She wondered if her own mother had felt the same when she had giving birth to her, if her mother felt love in one of its purest forms when she held her for the first time. Kagome…didn't care though as she watched her baby, because she would do whatever was needed to keep her baby with her.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked calmly, though he was eager to see his child and Kagome, he was quite pleased that both had survived the birth. He looked forward to see his son for the first time as well as holding him too; he wondered if his son had silver hair or black hair. He thought back to that dream that he had had about his future children with Kagome; he thought of the boy and the girl…he wanted to create them with Kagome just like the child that they had just created together.

Standing outside of the birthing rooms, he opened the doors to see Kagome resting with their child in her arms. Walking quietly, his golden eyes watched his child in its mother's arms…its scent was so faint that he could barely tell it was there. Looking down at his child, he saw silver hair and ocean blue eyes staring up at him, his mind instantly flashed to the little silver haired girl from his dream and his mind thought of the moon. Carefully and gently picking up his newborn, he sniffed his child as it did the same to him…he was shocked by what the smell revealed to him.

A daughter.

He stared at the little girl in his hands, so weak and delicate…it would be so simple to kill her in a heartbeat. He would kill anyone who threatened his child, he would protect his daughter and he knew the perfect name for his little moonlight. Sitting down, he stared at his daughter…feeling an oddly emotion that he remembered feeling for Rin when she was in his care. The thought of his daughter been harmed made him sick with such pain and rage that his eyes turned red at the mere thought of it. Whimpers from his little moonlight soon brought him out of his thoughts to let him see that Kagome was trying to get out of bed and that his little daughter had tears in her ocean blue eyes. The sight of tears pained him greatly…he had scared his little moonlight.

"Stay there, Kagome…our daughter seems to want you and I will not have you tire yourself as you get out of bed." He told her as he handed the baby to her. She took their daughter from him and held her close to her, like Kagome wished to protect her. Their child stopped whimpering and the tears dried up, it wounded him that he could not do that for their daughter because he was the reason that she was scared.

Her mother was the person who she felt safe with…and he was the one that she feared.

"Her name is Mizuki." He told Kagome as his mask fell into place and he walked out of the rooms, leaving his child and her mother alone. His mother waited at the door, "Go and get Mizuki for the introduction to the Lords." Sesshomaru ordered as he went ahead, his mother glanced at him as he walked away. The mask on his face confused her greatly…he had been eager to meet his child, but now he looked displeased. She knew that he wouldn't care for the gender of his child as long as it was healthy and a full demon.

Sesshomaru's mother walked in to see Kagome holding her new granddaughter, the look on was that fear and worry played on Kagome's face. Walking over, Sesshomaru's mother planned to see what worried the new mother, "Kagome…what is wrong?" She asked, startling Kagome for a moment. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's mother, what was she to say that she was happy and upset as well as worried about her little girl? Kagome was happy to be able to hold her baby, but she was had been bottling up her upset of this life being forced on her, and she was worried about what Sesshomaru thought of their daughter.

She had seen the red eyes when the baby had started to whimper. Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru felt for their child; she remembered how he had been so sure that it was a boy. "Nothing…I'm just tired after having this little sweetheart." Kagome lied; unaware that Sesshomaru's mother knew that she was lying to her. Sesshomaru's mother watched Kagome for a few moments before taking her granddaughter from her mother's arms. "Don't Worry, I'll return Little Mizuki to you after the introduction party." The demoness said before leaving with her perfect little granddaughter. Kagome watched them leave before she rested her head; sleep was quick to take her into its embrace. But her thoughts still plagued her in her sleep.

oOo

Sesshomaru looked at his mother and his little moonlight as they came towards him before they entered the garden that the Lords had gone to enjoy the day. The Lords turned to them and bowed when they saw the little baby in her grandmother's arms, whispers filled the garden as they do so. Sesshomaru raised both his hands to silence the Lords before he spoke. "I thank you all for witnessing my daughter's birth and wish to introduce you all to my firstborn, Mizuki."

The Lords went up to Sesshomaru's mother to get a look at Mizuki again.

"It's wonderful that your concubine produced a daughter, Sesshomaru. I hope that you will be so kind as to let me breed with her, we can discuss the trade tonight." The Lord of the North said and walked away before Sesshomaru could tell him that he would be breeding with Kagome as soon as her body was ready for it. He was not pleased that others wished to be in between of Kagome's thighs, spilling their seed into her sweet flower, but he felt rage boil in his blood at the thought of Kagome's abdomen swollen with another's child…no, he wouldn't allow the other Lords to touch Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! Have you thought of whom, you will give your daughter to? I have a son that would be looking for a female in a hundred years or so." Another Lord said as he appeared at his side. Sesshomaru turned suddenly red eyes at the Lord; he didn't want any male to touch his little moonlight. She was not even a month old, but it looked like the Lords were turning to take his daughter from him already.

Will he would not allow it.

oOo

Kagome awoke to see Sesshomaru in bed with her, their little girl asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was awake and watching him and their child, he wondered what she was thinking. "Are you upset that she's a girl?" Kagome asked, starling Sesshomaru with the question. He looked at her to see that she was waiting for his answer, but it amazed him that she thought that he would be upset with having a daughter instead of a son. He looked at his child, asleep in his arms…his daughter, Mizuki was too perfect for him to ever be upset with.

"Your question is foolish-"

"How is my question foolish when I remember that having a girl, would frowned upon? I want to know if I have to worry about my daughter being upset about her father not loving her?" Kagome asked, her voice harsh, but quiet solely because of her sleeping daughter. Kagome didn't want her little girl to feel unloved because of her gender or feel that she was weaker because she was a girl. Kagome would do her best to see that her little girl was happy and free from this damned cage that they were in. Kagome was beginning to feel like there was no escape for her from this place, but that didn't mean that her daughter couldn't from here if she was unhappy.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, he had no idea that she had these kinds of worries…he was a fool for not see it and that he wondered what his mother had been teaching her. "Kagome, our daughter is something astonishing and I'm proud that we were able to produce her. Female demon births are far and few in between, but she is even more precious because she was born from your womb." He told Kagome before caressing Mizuki's little face, causing the baby girl to smile in her sleep. "Why is that?" Kagome asked…watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"Because she will be as fertile as a human, though she is pure demon to her core," he said; Kagome looked at him and frowned, fertile…did that mean that her little girl would share her fate with another when she was old enough. "But that will be her choice to make…truthfully, I hope that the other Lords don't see fit to try and make her to choose or I'll be dealing with many wars ahead." Kagome stared at him as she wondered if she heard him right.

With her thoughts spinning in her mind, she watched as Sesshomaru be a loving father to their daughter. The future played in her mind what Mizuki's life would be, but Kagome pushed the thoughts away when her little girl awoke with a hungry belly. Sesshomaru handed Mizuki to Kagome when she had moved her Kosode so that their little girl would be able to take her meal.

Sesshomaru watched as his child latched onto her mother's breast hungrily, he smiled as he realized that their little girl was a bit of a noisy eater when the loud sucking sounds reached his ears. But he also envied his little moonlight to enjoy her mother's breast and the sweet milk within; he would love to taste her milk again since it had been awhile. But he watched content that his little girl was enjoying her meal and was healthy despite her early birth. Though a fear gripped him that she would take ill because of her early birth, he didn't want to lose his little moonlight because of his mate's stupid actions and he would have to punish her further when her brother was gone.

But he watched Kagome's face as well, the look of love and peace that fell upon her face as she watched their daughter nurse from her breast…filled him with that odd emotion that he had felt before when he had first held Mizuki…it worried him and made him wonder if he should not sleep in Kagome's bed as he had planned to. Or it may have been time for him to have a heaven session with Sakura again, though the thought of doing so made him…discontent.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat down in front of his mate's brother, the Lord of the North, Takashi. Sesshomaru was well aware that his mate's brother wished to take his concubine and fill her with his seed. Thought filled him with anger that was a silence beast within him, waiting to attack its prey and feast on the blood, and flesh of the prey.

"How is my sister? I hope you were not too hard on her with what happened since your daughter and your concubine survived the birthing." Sesshomaru did not like how Takashi acted like his sister had done no wrong when Kagome and their daughter could have died from the early birth. He would not be like this if it had been his sister in Kagome's place. "You have no place to ask me that. Your sister stopped being your sister when she became my mate and as for my concubine-"

"I would like to buy her from you instead of merely borrowing her to using her to breed my children from her body." Takashi cut in, with a sharp smile that would scare a less demon or human. It made Sesshomaru more determined to not let Kagome go; he knew that Kagome would never be content to be with this dangerous fool. "Oh! Why do you wish to but her from me, and how much would you pay for her as well?" Takashi smiled became even shaper with the question, Sesshomaru that his mate's brother want from Kagome was more than a bed warmer and womb for his children to grow in.

"I would buy around forty chests of jade and another forty chests of gold for her, and as to why I want her…what can I say, watching her give birth to your child simply turn my flesh hard for her touch. The pain on her face was so sweet and the scent of it…I want to be the cause of her pain and I want my children to grow from her fertile body."

Sesshomaru stared at his mate's brother for a moment with his mask in place, but inwardly he was disgusted by the demon before him. It was beneath noble demons like them to wish to see their females in pain and to be the cause of it. Females were fragile and mean only to give demons of high status pleasure and offspring, to want to cause them pain was too…pitiful and showed that the demon was a weak male.

"You must be thinking that I'm weak…right?" Takashi asked with that smile still in place; he was no fool, he knew that noble demons would see it as a weakness, but in truth it was a strength that needed to be used. Their world was not so different from the mortal world of the nobles; the noble men would trade their daughters for power and strength. The human nobles would act as they were superior until night fell, then they would do as they wished with their women…Takashi found it to be funny in a way. Demons were in many ways no different than humans, but humans hid their true nature, where demons did not…though they were beginning to do so.

Takashi saw no reason as to why he should do that when others did.

"What I think is other little importance to you. I will think on your offer though." Sesshomaru said…though it was true. What he thought of him was of little importance, Sesshomaru though…instantly knew that he would never leave Kagome alone with Takashi unless he was willing to allow his daughter's mother to disappear from their lives. But he knew that his little moonlight would be upset with him, just as his mother would be and the thought of letting Kagome go was…disheartening to him as well.

"I see…well, I'm sure that you will think on it and I'm sure that my sister will be seeing to your needs since you likely will let your concubine rest until her next pregnancy is to begin…when you do you plan to start working on your next child by the way?" Takashi asked…a plan forming in his head.

"I plan to plant my seed in my concubine in a hundred days from now."

oOo

Sesshomaru's mother sat at Kagome's side, holding her little granddaughter once again. Mizuki was awake, but silent as she watched her grandmother, her ocean blue eyes held a clear fascination within them. Sesshomaru's mother was reminded of what Sesshomaru was just born and held the same fascination within his own eyes, it made her wonder if this little girl would be like her father when she grew older.

The demoness glanced at her granddaughter's mother, who slept silently, still tired from the birthing. In the demoness's heart, she knew that her granddaughter would be like her father in mind, but would be like her mother in heart. She didn't know how, but everything inside of her whispered that little Mizuki would be strong like both of her parents. Looking back at her granddaughter, she moved some of her lovely silver hair out of her face and felt some guilt at the trick that she used to see that this precious little life had been created.

She didn't guilt forcing Kagome to become her son's concubine, but she did guilt that she had not been able to make the young woman become happy with her new role in this life. Sesshomaru's mother realized that she needed to work harder at making Kagome's life a happy one here.

oOo

Sesshomaru groaned as he spilled his seed within Sakura. He had not enjoyed the Heaven session as he should have, but it was a tradition to have only Heaven sessions with his mate or concubine as the mother of his offspring rested from the birthing of a new child. He pulled out of Sakura, happy that knotting only happened during Breeding sessions as a failsafe to allow his seed to have time to take root in the womb.

He quickly got his clothes on, seeing no reason to stay now that the Heaven session was over and he wished to sleep in Kagome's futon with her. He wanted to help her with their new daughter with the nighttime feedings that would take place; he also did not wish to sleep in Sakura's bed with her.

Sakura watched as her mate left, but she didn't stop him from leaving. What was the point when the Whore would soon be out of the way in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and it seems to me that I need to say a few things to my readers.

First I would like to thank you like for being so kind as to review my story and I hope that I can count of you all to continue to do so in the future if it's not too much of a bother.

And now to answer a review that I was given from a guest.

You say that I'm making Kagome too compliant, but I must ask you…what would you do if this was your reality?

I started this story for a number of reasons, but it seems that the main one is lost on few of you…this story is about what women lived with, what women still live with. We think that the world is so simply, but that's a lie.

I'm a woman and I live in Canada, I live in a free country, where my life is not property that is easily disposed of, but that is not the life for most women in this world. In some countries, if family has a daughter, they will kill her, or they will sell her into the sex trade, where she becomes nothing, but a body for a man to fuck.

This is one example of what the women of the world in undeveloped countries have to live with. And yes, Men get off to easily as women are quick to forgive, but its instinct for some women because if they don't do so as they're told then they're dead. So few people fight for these women and the world is still just beginning to change. This story is five hundred years in the past…please think of what that would mean.

It was the time of forced marriage, rape, killing…it was the time when women had no to little control of their lives.

For those women that live in a developed country like me, you're lucky and please, think of what your life is like compared to those women, who live in undeveloped countries. Women now live in an age, where we have power…but not everyone does.

Please review what you like about this chapter

Chapter 8: Fight

Kagome enjoyed the hot springs that soothed her body, her little girl was with her grandmother and Kagome was simply happy that she was allowed to leave the birthing room. She had hated that she had been kept in that room for a hundred days, and been ordered to do nothing, but rest her body for Sesshomaru and to take care of their baby's hunger. There was no freedom for her, and she wondered what she had to rest her body…it would be too soon for her to have another kid and she didn't even want another one with Sesshomaru. She wanted her babies to be made with love with the man or demon that she loved…not a demon that she had seen as ally and not because he want it to be his heir.

But then again, she was Sesshomaru's concubine or in a better term of words, his baby maker…she wanted her freedom back. She wished that she had never fallen asleep and that she had simply gone straight to the village. She didn't regret getting pregnant or giving birth to her little girl, but she did regret that Sesshomaru was the father of her child.

She looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts buzzing about what she should do…Mizuki was too little for Kagome to travel with, and she refused to leave her daughter behind, and Sesshomaru would probably kill her before allowing her to leave with their daughter…he truly cared for his little 'Moonlight' . Her mind whispered to her that she had to endure this, to endure that she was no longer free and would never be free again, to endure that her children would likely never be allowed to call her mother in front of the Lords and the servants. To endure that she was going to spend the rest of her days in this pretty hell, to die before her children were adults, remembering that Sesshomaru's mother had told her that full demon children took longer to grow up than human children and that a hundred years, they would five years at the most.

What was she to do?

oOo

Sesshomaru smiled down at his little Moonlight as she stared up at him with her ocean blue eyes from his arms. Taking some of his silver hair in hand, he gently tickles her adorable face with his hair, making her laugh and smile brightly at him…impressive for the still lacking teeth. It greatly pleased him that Mizuki was no longer afraid of him and seemed to be content in his presence now.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru…you shouldn't be like that with our daughter. It's beneath one like you to do such," Sakura said when she noticed that her mate was with the brat. She had thought to go and see if her mate would like a Heaven session, only to see he was spending time with his brat in his office…gods, she wanted to drown the useless child. Her mate was always with his brat and the Whore, it almost made her unhappy that she couldn't give birth when she thought of how it would be her in place of the Whore and the brat would be her daughter in blood and not in name.

But the disgusting effects of getting fat because of the baby growing inside of her and the pain from the birthing, and worse of all not having Sesshomaru have Heaven sessions with her. No, she was happy that she was barren when she thought of all those disgusting things that she would need to do to give Sesshomaru a child, in the end, he wasn't worth it in the least. She hated pain after all and that was all being fertile was; a pain.

Sesshomaru glared at Sakura as Mizuki started to cry, his little Moonlight would always start crying if his mate was too close to her…he didn't blame her. "What do you want, Sakura?" He growled at her, accidently making Mizuki cry harder. Sesshomaru frowned at his little girl, and started trying to sooth her; he didn't like to see her upset like this. "It's alright, Mizuki. No one will harm you, my Moonlight, I'll always protect you." He whispered as he gently rocked her in his arms, Sakura watched in disgust. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru cared for a useless thing.

Mizuki stopped crying, but still whimpered in her father's arms, breaking his heart as she did. "Leave!" He snarled at Sakura, his eyes bleeding red. Sakura glared at Mizuki for a moment before she did as she was told, she needed to plan a few things though.

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter after his mate leave them; the tears in her ocean blue eyes were breaking his heart, they had no place on his daughter's face. He wondered if she would be his only child that had her mother's eyes…he would have to get started on breeding with Kagome to see if more of their offspring would be like their sister. He would not mind if more of their children had their mother's eyes, it would simply make them more exotic to other demons.

oOo

Kagome had just gotten out of the bath when Sesshomaru's mother came with servants following closely behind her. "Hello, Nori." Kagome greeted his mother, after finally learning the demoness's name after she had demanded that she and Sesshomaru named their next daughter after her. "How are you feeling today, Kagome?" Nori asked; her thoughts about her granddaughter and how to spoil her rotten was pushed aside to tend to the task at hand. "I'm fine today," Kagome replied to the question as she noticed the servants moved to stand in front of her to present to her trays with beautifully made jewellery and Kimonos, Kagome frowned at it…wondering why they were showing it to her.

"What is this for? do you plan to give it to Sakura and wanted my opinion or something?" Kagome asking innocently, she was at a total loss to what they were showing this to her. Jewellery wasn't her thing.

"This is a reward for birthing a healthy daughter…normally; a concubine like you would be given an expensive Kimono or some jewellery that would be befitting the birth of a son. But you, Kagome gave Sesshomaru a daughter. Something that is truly rare as I told you before with how the births of females are so far and few in between that the physician didn't know that you were with a female child instead of a male."

Kagome just stared at Nori for a moment before looking at the 'reward'. "No thanks, I don't need this." Kagome told the old demoness honestly, why would she need this stuff? She had no use for it; it would just be in her way, now that she was back in her old rooms after resting from having her baby. But like normal, she was ignored on her desires, though Sesshomaru's mother looked a little shocked and amused…like always when Kagome did something out of the norm here. "I see, but Kagome, you h-"

"Have no choice…I know, it the same as always!" Kagome hissed. She hated this! She was caged and she wanted to be free again, She wanted to have a choice again in what she wanted, what she liked, in where she raised her baby…she wanted a choice who she could be with. This was so frustrating that everything in her life was planned out by others, how did the women of this time handle it? "Glad to see that you're beginning to understand, Kagome. I know it must be hard for you, but you are Sesshomaru's concubine and that is a great position of honour, and you'll be the only one that will give Sesshomaru his children…his future." Nori hoped that her words would calm Kagome before she started becoming upset.

Kagome looked away, her heart felt like someone was trying to rip it from her chest barehanded, she really hated this. "…Sesshomaru will be having a Heaven session with you tonight," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's mother in shock of her words. "What?" She whispered…hoping that she had heard wrong, she didn't want to be fuck by Sesshomaru, she had just had his baby and now he wanted to fuck her for fun? "I'm not having a fucking session with Sesshomaru, I just had his kid and I don't want anymore! If he's in the mood to fuck someone then tell him to fuck his wife! NOT ME!" Kagome shouted the last part, her powers acting on her anger. This change of her life was starting to affect her powers and make her uncontrollable at this pace.

Nori looked at Kagome for a moment, dreading, but knowing what she needed to do…this was for their future after all. "If this is your attitude to having a Heaven session…then maybe you shouldn't be around your daughter until your attitude changes for the better." Nori threathened, Kagome stared at her, her mind having a mind freeze from the threat…so this was their plan, now that she had had her baby; Nor was using her child to threaten her.

But the question was how did she fight back from that?

Kagome frowned when she noticed that some male servants were coming in and the female servants were leaving, she glared at Nori…knowing she was about to get checked out by the doctor again.

oOo

Sakura sat down in front of the pond in the public gardens of the palace since her brother was not allowed to in the harem. "Hello Sakura," Takashi greeted as he sat down beside his sister, Sakura bowed her head to him in respect. "Hello, My Lord Brother. It is good to see you again," she greeted back with a sweet smile before looking down at the koi in the pond.

"How is that new concubine? Is she well?" He asked; he wanted to know if she would be able to go into a Breeding session with him the moment that she could. "She is going to have physical exam to see if her body is for mating again or if she would should rest some more. If she's ready then she will have a Heaven session with Sesshomaru tonight," Takashi looked at his sister, the jealous was as clear in her eyes as the stars at night. Though he didn't know why, his sister didn't even love Sesshomaru; she just loved the sex and the power that came with him. But he didn't blame her…they were of a family that lived for power alone.

It was the reason that he wanted Sesshomaru's cute little concubine, for the power that she would give to their offspring and for the weapon that he would make out of her. He simply needed to wait for the moment to attack and take her for his own. "Be patient, Sakura…soon, she will be gone from your mate's side."

oOo

Nori sat at Kagome's head as the new physician and a midwife checked out Kagome's body, and the male servants that held Kagome's body to her futon. Kagome winced at how rough the midwife was with her breasts, forcing the milk that feed her baby and tasting it. "The milk is lacking some substance that the babe will need…I think she'll need more meat in her meals to help change that." The midwife muttered as the Physician started to probe Kagome painfully like before…but this time, the end result was different for him and everyone that was touching her.

The Physician screamed as he pulled his hand away to find that it had been purified, just like the midwife and the servants' as well, Sessmaru's mother moved away, concerned that she would be harmed by Kagome's power as well. Nori was not surprised when her son, Sesshomaru burst into the room. "LEAVE!" He roared at everyone as Kagome curled herself into a ball, her power still going strong. Everyone, but his mother did as told and left without question.

He walked toward his mother and Kagome, his mind with the question of what was wrong and why Kagome looked full of pain. "Mother, what ha-"

"I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kagome shouted…her voice was so pained, her face hidden behind the black veil of her hair. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's naked body before looking at his mother, the look in his golden eyes told her everything that he planned to do. She got up and walked out, she needed to go and get a few things for her son since what was about to happen was a learning experience for Kagome.

"You are home, Kagome." Sesshomaru told her flatly, he did not like this attitude that she giving him at the moment and he didn't understand where it was coming from. Why was she being this way? Was she not happy about something? Or was Sakura being a problem for her again?

The salt of her tears were beginning to fill the rooms, and make him wonder where was the smile…she had been wearing one when she had deliver their daughter, but now she was upset. This was so confusing to him. "This is not my home, Sesshomaru…this is my cage. Don't you get it, Sesshomaru…I'm trapped in this birdcage of your and I can't get out, I can't spread my wings and fly anymore." She whispered as she slowly let her power sink back down. "This is not a birdcage…this is my harem, Kagome and you are my concubine. Do you not understand that I have given you a great honour? Do you not understand that you have nothing to worry about for the rest of your days? That I will always take care of you for being the mother of my children?"

"I don't want the honour…I don't care about worrying about the future or having you take care of me. I'm a human being, Sesshomaru with my own rights and dreams." She hoped that Sesshomaru would understand her and let her go, she just wanted her baby and to be free from this place. She wanted to take her daughter and return to Inuyasha's side, to forget that Inuyasha will never be the father of her little girl.

"No, Kagome…you are not a human being with your own rights and dreams. You are a human being that is born as property the moment your gender is revealed to all, and I will show you why." Sesshomaru told her, it was clear to him that he needed to put Kagome into her place and help her understand that she was a woman, and that as a woman, the only happiness that she would find in this world would be at his side. She needed to get these stupid ideas that she had rights and dreams out of her head, and to understand that she had been given a place that most women would do anything for.

Nori had returned as quietly as she had left and with her were the things that she knew that her son would need to teach Kagome this lesson. Placing the tray on the ground beside Kagome's futon quietly, she left again, hoping that Kagome would be better for it. Sesshomaru waited until his mother was gone before taking the tokkuri on the tray, he could smell the aphrodisiac with it. Taking a sip of it, he moved Kagome's hair out of her face and forced her to kiss him, he forced the aphrodisiac down her throat; Kagome chocked on it a little and pushed Sesshomaru away from her.

Kagome soon her body react to Sesshomaru's like that first time, the intoxication slowly flowed through her veins and left a burning heat inside of her that ached terribly for his touch. But he did nothing, he simply placed the tokkuri back on the tray before picking up two armguards like the one that she had worn before.

Kagome tried to summon her powers, but nothing happened; Sesshomaru placed both of the armguards on her before reached out for a blue silk cloth on the tray and covered Kagome's eyes with it. "Stop this," She begged as tears as she tried to stop him, her words were ignored as she was blinded by the cloth and her body screamed for Sesshomaru to take her. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment…his body was starting to grow hot and hard at the sight that she made. "Do not remove it," He ordered when Kagome moved to do so, hearing his words make her move determined to do so though.

He frowned when she didn't listen to him, grabbing the tokkuri again; he sipped a large dose and forced it down her throat again. Kagome forgot about the cloth covering her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders…hated that she needed him, needed his touch to calm the fire that he started inside of her, that made her ache between her legss, but he did nothing as he forced her to swallow more. Sesshomaru forced Kagome to let him down and got up from the futon to remve his clothes. After he was as naked as Kagome, he sat back down on the futon and forced her head down to his shaft as he moved her so that he was facing her sweet sheath. He started to nibble on her clit, making Kagome cry out in pleasure. "Kagome, I want your mouth on me and if you don't then I will stop as well." He told her, moving away from her sheath…the sweet scent of her torture to him.

Tears came to Kagome's clothes eyes, she wanted this to stop and she wanted to be free of him, she wanted her body to stop craving his touch. But her body's needs won over those of her mind and heart; she took Sesshomaru's shaft in hand and started to pump it. Inside she hoped that that would be enough for him, "Your mouth, Kagome." Kagome cringed at what she was about to do.

Sesshomaru savored the feel of Kagome's hot satin mouth on him, making him harder than before, savoring the feeling for a moment more, he gave Kagome her reward for doing as she was told. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru out of her mouth and started to lick, and kiss him when she felt his tongue enter her, making her moan her pleasure. "Do you want more, Kagome?" He whispered to her as he took the tokkuri and poured some of the aphrodisiac onto his hand. He rubbed it into her skin and started to finger Kagome, Who couldn't control her body or her voice.

She felt disgusted with herself for being like this, she had started to impale herself on his fingers and cried out at the pleasure she was getting from it. But after the fifth orgasm, he took his fingers away, making her cry out from the loss and the emptiness that was quickly taking its place. "Are you beginning to understand, Kagome? Women, demon or human are nothing, in this realm they are nothing, but to be used for the pleasure of the men. Women are to be used to give birth to the next generation…give birth to the future, but they do not change the future or the paths that their men will take." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear when he moved her around to sit into his lap.

He removed the cloth, to see defiant ocean blue eyes that stared back at him with tears. "If that's true…then what about our daughter? Will my fate as your whore become hers with another man? Do you want her heart and spirit to die in a harem lie your own? Well, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked before he crashed his lips into hers, taking her in a savage kiss and moving her body so to impale her with his own.

Kagome cried out, but the kiss swallowed it as he filled her with himself. He didn't know what to say to her questions, so he simply thrust into her, kissing her to keep her from talking about this…but he would not stop making love to her until Kagome understand her place in this new world of hers. He would not stop making love to her body until she stopped trying to fight him when it came to their future, He knew that she didn't understand that she had been given a great honour and that she would never live this place.


	9. Chapter 9: Pleasure of one

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I forgot to tell all of my readers something last time!

I'm sorry to have forgotten.

For any and all questions, I hope that you either review or Pm me so I may answer any and all questions that you have.

Chapter 9: Pleasure of one

"My Lord…I have your and Lady Kagome's breakfast," a servant said through the door, Sesshomaru glanced at it from his place on the futon. He looked back at Kagome; sound asleep from the love making that he had put her through a few hours ago. Her body was more beautiful than when she had been pregnant, her breasts were fuller to feed both his and Mizuki's hunger, her hips a little wider after the birth and he noticed how her body still held the marks of her pregnancy on and around her stomach. The sight of the marks pleased him greatly, know that it was caused by his seed growing within her womb, but in all, Motherhood did good for her lovely body and he wanted his seed to take root within her lovely body again, to grow with it again.

To hold the life that she had just birthed for him again.

Carefully getting up, he felt put out as he put something on before he went to the door and took the food from the servant, he asking how his daughter was. He was worried about how Mizuki was without her mother, he knew his little girl was fine to be around other during the day, but she always slept with her mother at night. "The Lady Mizuki is well, my Lord. The Lady Nori is having her feed at the moment…is there anything that you wish for me to get you, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment…before telling the servant of the things that he wanted brought to him. Sesshomaru carried the food over to the futon, eating his food first, he enjoyed the view of Kagome's body…covered in his seed. Her body was covered in love bites as well, he grew hard at the mere sight of her, but resisted in the urge to take her sleeping form…she needed to eat and be punished for her disobedience to him, and he knew the perfect way too. As soon as he was done, he moved to wake her. "Kagome…Kagome, wake up." He whispered softly into his ear, but she didn't wake up to his amusement.

Mindful of the soreness that Kagome would be in, he gently spread her legs and started to gently play with her clit. Kagome moaned quietly in her sleep as he continued to play with her body, "Wake up, Kagome. You need to eat before we play again." He whispered into her ear again before hi nibbled on it, slowly waking Kagome up. Kagome awoke to the felt of Sesshomaru playing with her body again…the disgust that she felt grew as he continued to play.

"Stop…I don't want…this, Sesshomaru." She said her voice raw from the screaming when he played with her body last night. Sesshomaru frowned at her words…it was clear that her lesson needed to continue, well it seems that it had been a good thing that the servant was bring back something to help him. Taken his hand away, he turned her head to look at him, Sesshomaru took Kagome in another savage kiss that sent pleasure screaming throughout her body. "you still have not learned your place, Kagome if you desire me to stop." He told her, just as a servant knocked on the door.

"Eat," he ordered as he grabbed a Yakata and tossed it on her after he had got up. Kagome put it on as Sesshomaru did the same before answering the door to allow a number of servants in. "I will be back in a while, Priestess. I expect that you will be done with your meal when I return," Sesshomaru stated as he walked out her rooms, planning to get some work done and see how their daughter was as the servants set to work.

oOo

"Oh, you are too perfect, my little Moonflower!" Nori squealed in utter delight of her granddaughter, who was splashing her little hands in the koi pond of the harem's garden. But she was a little surprised that Mizuki was in such a playful mood since she had refused to feed from the wet nurse, it worried her that her little granddaughter did not eat. Mizuki normal bottomless hunger was full the moment she tried to feed from the wet nurse. "Mother," Sesshomaru greeted when he sat down beside her in the gardens, he was glad to see his little Moonlight in her grandmother's arms.

"How is my little Moonlight today?" He asked his little girl as he took her from his mother's arms. "Worrisome, my son. She refused to eat her dinner and breakfast…I think it would be best that Kagome feed her in a little bit. It not healthy for this sweet girl to miss meals," his mother muttered as he moved some hair out of his little girl's eyes.

Sesshomaru thought of Kagome, she had a strong heart and soul…he didn't want to break either, but he needed her to learn her place in the world. He looked down at Mizuki and thought of her words…his concubine wasn't a whore nor would their daughter become one. He wondered what his sweet little girl would be like in the future and if she would be happy with her place in the world…or would she like her mother, and need to be made to see that she would be happy with the world after learning her place in it. "I'll take her with me when I return to Kagome's side…she is still having a hard time learning her place in this world."

Nori sighed at her son's news of his concubine…she could understand that the girl was have difficulty adjusting to their world, but this could not go on. "I had the cooks place a few things that will make her fertile in a few days at the least and to increase the number of babies that she'll have this time…she may just need more children to help her come to understand her place, my boy. Please don't worry…the end result will be wonderful, I'm sure!" She told Sesshomaru with a smile, it would be hard, but they would bend Kagome the way that they wished…after all, no one was unbreakable.

"I see…that's good and I hope that's all she needs, she's very different of other human women." He muttered, he wondered though…why was she was different from other women? She was nothing like the females that he knew of, and in some ways, he believed that was why he was interested in her body. The thought brought a question that plagued his mind like when the summer wasted the land to nothingness. What was it had drew him to her like a moth to an open flame?

"Don't worry, my boy…you'll know what it is that you feel for her when the time is right." Sesshomaru looked at his mother, his mind wondering what she knew and what she kept from him. "Mother…I want you to come with me so that when Mizuki is done, you can take her away." His mother smiled at his words, she didn't mind that her son wanted her come with him. It would give her a chance to see how his work with Kagome was going and after a few tips if he needed them, she would take Mizuki away for granny time with her little Moonflower!

Mother and son got up and went back to Kagome's rooms to see the servant had left some time ago, Sesshomaru was happy with how he found Kagome as was his mother.

Kagome lied on the futon, her arms and legs were tied apart with too heavy weights for her, to keep them open. Her Yakata was off and her body was bare waiting for him, making the Geisha balls rolling inside of her core as Kagome struggled to get free. Kagome's eyes were again blindfolded with the blue silk cloth and her mouth with a gagged with another blue silk cloth, Sesshomaru liked the sight of the blush on her cheeks. "…I hope you reward the servant that did this, Sesshomaru. Kagome looks quite lovely as she waits the pleasure that you will give her." Nori said as she looked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru said nothing to his mother as he walked over to Kagome and put Mizuki to her breast, holding her little girl to her mother as she feed from her. Nori walked over as well and took the gag from Kagome's mouth, Kagome struggled to keep the moan inside as Mizuki drank from her. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru took Mizuki away from her breast to let her feast on the other one. "Yes, Kagome?"

"I hate you."

Sesshomaru and his mother stared at Kagome in shock of her words, both unable to understand why. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as pain clamped her jaws on his throat, keeping the air from his lungs and allowing his blood to flow free from the cage of his flesh. His mother watched her son and noticed that his hands were…trembling. "I see, well Kagome, I must tell you then. I do not care if you hate me, or if you love me, as long as your body give birth to my children, then I will never let you go." He told her after Mizuki was done nursing from her mother and was given to her grandmother. Nori frowned at her son's words; it was a stupid move that he had made by telling her that. She looked at him, staring at Kagome with blank golden eyes that hid everything and nothing. She noticed the tears that started to wet the silk over Kagome's eyes, but said nothing as she took Mizuki and left.

She knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome needed to work between through those words and through Kagome's stubborn resistance to her place. She would help them, but at this moment they needed to be alone, and she needed to calm down a fussy Mizuki, who was greatly upset at being taken from her mother again after so short a visit.

oOo

Rin was preparing the herbs when she saw Jaken enter her and Lady Kaede's hut, his arms full of gifts for her. "Hello Jaken! How are you?" She asked as she smiled happily at him, it had been a while since she had last seen him and Lord Sesshomaru. "Hello Rin, I'm well. Lord Sesshomaru has told me to tell you that he is sorry, but is unable to come this time because of his new concubine being difficult at the mom-"

"WHERE IS KAGOME, YOU STUPID TOAD?" Inuyasha shouted as he burst into Lady Kaede's hut and grabbed the talking toad. He and Miroku have just returned to the village, having looked everywhere that they could think of when they were off looking for Kagome. Inuyasha started shaking the toad, wanting an answer to his question, his mind thought back to what the woman had told him and Miroku. The thought of Kagome having another man's child grow within her tortured him like thousand lashings on his heart.

He needed to get to her and free her...He needed to tell her that he loved her.

oOo

Sakura sat in the music room, trying to play the Koto like Kagome had. Her playing was lovely, but it didn't have that raw beauty like Kagome's and it angered her…just like it angered her that her mate was at the moment, having a Heaven session with that Whore instead of her. It was becoming clear that the Whore was slowly taking her place and she couldn't have that happen. She knew that her brother would be mad that she had the Whore killed, but he would understand after all, she was female and no power in their world outside that of battle.

"My Lady…" came a whispered voice that she knew well. She stopped for a moment to let her spy know that she had heard her before continuing to play like she was all alone. "The poison has been placed in her food," The whispered voice said before leaving her mistress, who playing seems happier after her words.

oOo

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru pulled the balls inside of her out, making him grin at the sweet sound, but licking the balls of her sweet juice. Kagome cried despite the fact that the silk cloth covered her eyes and tears. "Please, stop…I don't want anymore. I hate this, so please…stop it," she begged, but Sesshomaru ignored her begging. Normally he would have let her rest, but his wounds from her words were too raw to let him do so. He would not be gentle with his love making any longer, he would take her in a rough way that would make her crave his touch before they were done and she carried his seed within her body again.

"No…I wouldn't stop, Kagome. You need to be punished and I will see to it that you are," he whispered into her ear sweetly like this them were making up after a little moaned when she felt him taken her breast into his mouth as his hands massaged her whole body, making her burn hotter for him to come inside of her. "let's begin now." He whispered before taking care of her other breast for a little bit, drinking the sweet milk that fed their child. Kagome blushed at the feel of Sesshomaru nursing from her like their daughter as he massaged the rest of her body.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and grabbed the tokkuri. After a nice coat of the aphrodisiac on his fingers, he started thrusting them into her, making her gasped as she loss control on her body and started thrusting herself on his fingers, wanting more of the relief that he was giving her burning body. "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered breathlessly from his attack on her body as her emotions became conflicted.

Lust and passion battled within her veins with the fire that burned her inside out, hate ruled her mind with each touch of Sesshomaru's hands, mouth, and wicked tongue. Kagome wanted him to stop, but she wanted to continue, she wanted him to stop touching her body, but she wanted him to continue…she wanted to bring the release that her body needed without his help, but she wanted him to bring her to release as well. She was confused as to what she wanted as her body and mind warred for answer to what she desired.

Sesshomaru pulled his well-coated fingers from Kagome's body, loving the smell of her juices and took a taste before sharing it with Kagome in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned at the taste of her body filled her mouth, just as Sesshomaru savagely thrust into her. Thrusting into her body with brutal and savage thrusts, Kagome becomes lost to sensation of Sesshomaru being inside of her. Sesshomaru releases Kagome from their kiss when he felt her lovely core grip him tightly for a moment, and he thrust even harder inside of her. "Wh…why…are…you do…doing this taaahhh…to me?"Kagome gasped out in her last sober thoughts before the pleasure rocked her.

"Because Kagome…we are going to make the next generation together, we're going to make the future together. I know that you think this is wrong, but this is the way of the world…the one truth that will not be changed." He said before they reached the truest of pleasure together as Sesshomaru released himself into Kagome's body and cuased her own release.

"I don't understand…" She muttered; her mind deeply clouded from the pleasure that they shared. Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome and untied the blindfold from her eyes to look at them as he answered her. She looked so beautiful to him and made him hard all over again from the sight of her blissful expression. "Women are to be seen, but not heard, Men are to be seen and heard, women are to open their bodies to grow the future within their wombs, and men are to take pleasure in planting their seeds in their women to help create a future." He whispered to her as he untied her hands, hoping that Kagome would have learned her lesson.

Kagome stared at him, silent as she thought about his words. "That…so stupid…women may grow the future in their wombs, but they shape it as much as the men…" Kagome muttered before falling asleep as Sesshomaru moved to lie down and let her rest.

Sesshomaru frowned at her words, seeing that she still didn't learn her lesson. With a sigh, he grabbed hold of her body and moves her to his lap, entering her in the same moment. Kagome moaned at the feel of Sesshomaru entering her, but she refused to awake up after the hours and hours of the torture that he had given her. Resting her head on his shoulder, he thrust upward into Kagome's tired body, finding pleasure in how Kagome's body gripped him, seek to milk him of his seed as he thrust into her body.

Both unaware that the poison that had been given to Kagome was slowly beginning to work.

oOo

"Lady Kagome…is with Lord Sesshomaru…in the demon palace city of the Western sky." Jaken chocked out as Inuyasha continued to shake him. "I heard that Kagome is pregnant…is this true?" He asked; scared as to what the answer would be. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be pregnant with another man's child and he didn't want her in that horrible place that his brother lived in.

"No…Lady Kagome gave birth to…Lord Sesshomaru's…child…some time ago," Inuyasha dropped Jaken the moment that he heard the words. He stared at the floor in shock of the knowledge that the woman he loved had been pregnant with his brother's child and had given birth to it. He continued to stare at the floor, not knowing what that meant. What it would mean to him and Kagome. He turned and walked out of the hut, he didn't know the answer, but he did know that he needed to get to Kagome and he now knew where to go.


	10. Chapter 10: Torment of others

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia.

Thank you, I will be deleting the other chapters, but will keep the reviews, if that's okay with you, my readers. I hope people will read them and it will help to open people's eyes.

I will not be deleting Sesshomaru's concubine and I would both like to thank my readers that had experiences similar pain as Kagome and say that I'm sorry if I have hurt anyone. From all the reviews that I have gotten from all my readers, I have to tell you that…this is the reason. So many women have told me about that their own experiences and yet, they read this story. They read it because they were victims like Kagome, but they are so much more than just that!

They are Women! For thousands of years and even in this modern day, women are seen as the weaker sex of the human race, but we are the ones that live through the pain that we are given and endure. Most people believe that women are more likely to commit suicide than men, but men are more likely to suicide than women as seen in sociology research papers in the topic, those readers who told me that they were raped may have been victims when it happened, but they aren't anymore. They are strong of heart and mind, and they will never be victims again because of that strength within them.

I'm truly sorry for the readers that I have hurt with my story, but these readers have made me see that I can't stop this story because it doing what I hoped it would.

This story is opening the eyes of people and is making women's voices heard. Kagome may not be the strong and powerful woman that she is in the manga and the anime at the moment, but so few people would be in her position. But like the readers, she wouldn't be a victim for long.

She will find her voice, she will break her chains, she will be strong and she will help people understand women are strong.

We are human beings just like men and we will change the world with our voices! We will break our chains! We will be strong! And we will help others truly see the world so that they may help us change it!

We are women and we have power!

Please review what you like about it! Or to review what you think about this story and its meaning.

Chapter 10: Torment of others.

Sesshomaru lied back, holding Kagome to his chest, let Kagome's body rest from their brutal heaven session and enjoyed the scent of his seed soaked into her lovely skin. Even in her sleep, Kagome had moan and gasped as he had enjoyed her sweet body, he had liked how she hadn't protested because she was asleep. He listened to her heartbeat, enjoying the sound of it until he noticed that it was getting slower. "Kagome," he said, hoping to wake her from her deep slumber.

But she didn't answer him; the poison was working its deadly magic on her body. It rushed through Kagome's veins like an animal chasing down its prey, ripping through her body and organs as it made her sleep. It was going to give her a death that would turn painful when it was too far gone to be cured.

"Kagome, wake up." Sesshomaru ordered, he didn't like how she wasn't responding to him and worry started to fill him as the seconds went by. So the worry was too much for him, quick to get dressed, Sesshomaru went in search of his mother and daughter to have the taken care of. He found them in his mother's rooms; his mother and her handmaidens seemed to be playing with some of the thousands of stuff dogs that she had made for his child. His little Moonlight watched as her grandmother and her handmaidens put on a little play with the toys for her, giggling when one of the stuff dogs come up to her and act like it was licking her face; Sesshomaru watched his little girl, happy that she was content at the moment and grateful to Kagome for birthing their little perfection.

Nori didn't even notice her son as she and her handmaidens put on a little play for her wondrous little granddaughter, who watched them with delight playing in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "The one doggie played in the meadow with her mother and father all day long," Nori said before tickling her little granddaughter with the stuffed animal. "Mother."

Nori was surprised by the sight of her son then look back at Mizuki and the stuffed animal in her hand before looking back at her son again, and tossing the stuffed animal over her shoulder like it had never been there. "Sesshomaru, do you need something?" His mother asked as she picked up his daughter as he eyed her…Sesshomaru was a little weirded out that his mother had acted like that with his little girl. "I'm worried about Kagome's health…her heartbeat seemed slower than normal. I want you to have the physician check on her health as I do something work." Sesshomaru said before snatching Mizuki from her grandmother to spend some daddy and daughter time alone.

Nori frowned at her son for a moment as he walked away with his daughter in his arms.

oOo

Sakura's spy smiled when it saw Sesshomaru leave his concubine's rooms and begin his search for his mother and child. It slipped into the rooms and looked over its work, Kagome sleep on her futon, her heart slowing to a stop because of the poison before it would wake her from her peaceful slumber to giving her a horrifying death. After checking that everything was going as needed with the poison, it turned and left before anyone would notice that it had been there to begin with.

Moving quietly, it moved through the palace and gathering knowledge for its other master, Lord Takashi when it felt the summons of Lord Takashi.

oOo

Nori wasn't sure what was wrong with Kagome, but had the physician come and tend to her until she realized that he was a stupid fool that didn't know what was wrong with her son's concubine. The fool was wasting time that could be used to save the mother of her granddaughter and future grandchildren. She took pleasure in kill the worthless fool before going to Sesshomaru about the current problem of Kagome's health; she refused to settle with just one grandchild…no matter how prefect the little sweetie was.

Rushing to her son, she tried to think of who would want Kagome gone. Nori doubted that it would be the other Lords, they had seen Kagome birth a full demon female, so they knew that she was too important to simply kill her like she was a mere human. The Lords would want to take her and use her until she couldn't give birth anymore…or died in the process of birthing. The only ones that she could think of that would want Kagome gone was that stupid mate of her son's and the Ladies of the other Lords, after all no one would want their child to placed second by a concubine's child.

But for Sakura…it would be more about the power play involved at the moment. Kagome had proven that she could give birth to full demons and females as well, that coupled with the power that she had, made her a possible mate for Sesshomaru if anything happened to Sakura. Nori knew that it was driving Sakura crazy that Kagome was able to so many things that she, herself couldn't do and how Sesshomaru was growing fond of the mother of his daughter. She knew that her son was barely have Heaven sessions with Sakura at the moment, telling both Sakura and everyone else with a strong sense of smell, that Kagome had more favor with him than his mate did. But Sakura wouldn't kill Kagome at the moment; Kagome was needed to bear more children.

Mizuki was prefect in every way, but she was female and it would not do to have her rule when Sesshomaru felt that it was time for her to do so. He needed a son, a male heir to rule after him or his line would be seen to come to an end.

She refused to allow that to happen, she refused to have her line end after all the pain and suffering her went through to see it begin. She wasn't about to let some sterile bitch end her legacy or her son's, and Kagome was the key to that legacy's survival. Finally finding her son in his study, she went in to be greeted by the adorable sight of her son gently rocking his daughter to sleep in his arms, it was the prefect image of the loving father that he was. It almost broke her heart to step into his study and ruin it, but Kagome's life was at stake.

Sesshomaru noticed his mother and the frown on her lovely face. He looked at his daughter, innocent and sweet, playful, but well-behaved, and he had made this child with Kagome; it was odd, but he didn't think he wanted to create more children unless they had come from her womb. It just didn't seem right to him if he was to take another concubine if Kagome died, and he knew that it would affect his prefect little girl. "What is wrong with her mother? Has the physician learned of the cause and taken care of it?" He asked when his mother reached his side. Nori looked at the sweet baby in her son's arms, and knew what her son was thinking. She liked Kagome as well and would be greatly saddened by her loss if she didn't survive, but she would also make plans if that was the case as well. "I believe we need a human healer…like a priestess or physician to help Kagome. The physician that we had was lacking in understanding, it seemed."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at his mother's words, so the physician had been lacking when it came to Kagome…he was not happy with the knowledge. "I know of a healer that will do the job." Sesshomaru told his mother as he handed his little Moonlight to her before changing into a ball of light and flying off, leaving them there in his study.

oOo

Rin sorted the dried herbs as Lady Kaede and Sango helped Inuyasha and Miroku prepare for the journey that they were about to take to get Kagome back from Sesshomaru. The young girl hoped that Inuyasha and her Lord Sesshomaru didn't kill each other when they met. Rin knew that her Lord had taken Kagome from Inuyasha that she had even given birth to his first child, she was truly happy for her Lord and Kagome. She smiled as she remembered wishing to be with her Lord forever and ever as well as wishing that Kagome would be with her Lord.

It would likely seem odd to others since it appeared to a number of others that she was in love with her Lord, but she wasn't. She saw him in a very different light than that, she saw him as a friend…and as a father. When she cared to think about it, her father had been very much like Lord Sesshomaru, both were kind, gentle, and very sweet to her. They were both quiet people that had difficulty telling others what they felt, but she had always been able to tell what they were thinking. She also thought of how her mother and Kagome were alike as well. Kind, gentle, strong and stubborn as mule, both her mother and Kagome were so alike in their personality that Rin had been truly drawn to Kagome.

Half-heartedly, she listened to Inuyasha and Miroku talk about what they were going to do to get to Kagome. In so many ways she both hoped that they were able to bring Kagome back and that they would fail as well. Her Lord was different when Kagome had been around them though they were few and far in between; the light that would come to Lord Sesshomaru's eyes had been very much the same as when her father looked at her mother.

She hoped to see the future that they would have together…good or bad.

oOo

Takashi grabbed his spy by the neck, enraged by the actions against Kagome that had been done. He couldn't believe that his sister was such a fool that she would do that to him…it was clear that he had been too _gentle_ with his stupid whore of a sister. Sakura needed to be punished for her foolish actions; she needed to be punished for almost ruining his plans for Kagome, for ruining his plans to grow his children from her womb and to rule the world of demons.

His sister needed to be punished very harshly and his spy needed to go and save Kagome before it was too late to do so. Let his spy go, he looked at the cowering creature before him. "I want you to return and save Kagome. If she dies then I will see to it that you do as well," He warned his spy before it left to do as ordered. With the rage still flowing in his veins, he got up and left his throne room, needing to kill something innocent. Maybe he should go to the servants' rooms and take one of the servants' children to torture and mutilate it until its dead or his rage faded away with the sweet screams of the frightful child's voice. Or better yet, go to a human village and take a woman in similar appearance to his _pet_, Kagome, and take her body against her will like he would Kagome until her sanity breaks or Kagome is within his grasp…yes that seemed like the better idea.

The servants would be happy that they would not have to replace the child and he would be content to bring pain to his little virgin whore of a human. It was always fun for him to break the spirit in the weak-minded women that humanity had; it was delightful when they would scream in pain of his touch, and beg the gods and the goddesses for death as he took them. Takashi also like to make his _toys_ suffer if his seed took root in their weak bodies…after all, nothing was sweeter than the flesh of a newborn babe, fresh from the mother's womb and he had no need for a worthless half breed. He loved the look on the mother's face as he enjoyed his treat right in front of her as every part of her was shattered beyond repair.

Humans were so weak when compared to demons, gods or even other animals since in his eyes; they were after all less than worms in the ground.

But it made him wonder if Kagome would be so easily broken…he had some priestesses in the past, they were a little stronger than common village women and were a hell of a lot stronger than simple minded noble women. Takashi thought back to the birth though…thought back to how Kagome had defied the tradition of remaining silence during the birthing. He thought of how she had defended herself from his sister's words with her power, he thought of how she was clearly of stronger stock than that of this era.

Thought of breaking her will and turning her into his _pet_, made lust grasp his manhood and darkened his eyes in hunger of her flesh. He looked down at his need and was quick to leave his palace in search of his new _toy_, wanting her to scream in pain as he released his lust on her virgin state.

oOo

Inuyasha and Miroku said their goodbyes, and started journey to save Kagome…with Inuyasha dragging a tied up Jaken to guide them to her. Inuyasha and Miroku said nothing as they thought of the journey ahead of them, though Jaken would not shut up about how his Lord Sesshomaru would save him from them until Inuyasha started slamming him against trees.

He didn't want to hear his older half-brother's name, he didn't want to feel the rage that hearing it brought him. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to hold Kagome in his arms and protect her against his brother. He wanted to free her from the cage that his brother had trapped her in, and let her spread her wings again as she smiled at him.

But he wondered if that was at all possible since she would forever be reminded by her child.

He slammed Jaken against another tree as he thought of his new family member, a little girl named Mizuki. He knew that Kagome would never leave her child behind, but he was sure that she would forever be tormented by the little girl's existence. So it left the question of what to be done, and what he would do for Kagome. Would he be able to do such a horrible and unforgivable act for the one woman that he loved or would he let her forever be in torment by his brother's seed?

Inuyasha had always desired to simply take care of Kagome's babies since Kikyo's death, even if they weren't his children, but another man's children. But he knew Kagome, he knew that she loved him and not his brother, that it was his children that Kagome had wanted to bring into this world and his brother's. It torn at his soul to know that the woman he loved had had her legs spread against her will and birthed the seed of his brother. Inuyasha looked to the sky, wondering why the gods like to fuck with his life so much.

P.S

This is a quick commit to Takashi like of eating babies, I know that it's sick and twisted. But I thought it and his view of women would allow one to see into the minds of horrible people like him. For an example, in ancient Greek, it was tradition to let a newborn baby be left to the elements if it had deformities of any kind. It the same as today, where women abort because of possible deformities…I'm prochoice in terms of abortion, but when a life is born, it deserves to live as long as it can.

But there are sick and twisted people in this world that do not agree with these ideals like the sick bastards in world war ii that would shot babies in their mothers' arms…to save one extra bullet. Humanity isn't perfect and it never will be, but we can make it a better place for the next generation.

So please open your eyes and see what you can do to help make it so.


	11. Chapter 11: Immortality of another

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I feel like an ass.

Okay to the note at the end of the last chapter, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. I was just explaining a reference for the readers that aren't into ancient civilizations, I mean there was tons of different people in this world.

We all have our strengths and weaknesses like for an example, everyone that I know had told me at least once that I am one of the kindest people that they had ever met.

Some people that I have met see that as my weakness and others see it as my strength…personally, I think my dad is much kinder than I'll ever be and I see kindness as a powerful strength to have as well.

There are other strengths as well and I believe knowledge as well as an understanding of the past is both two different powerful strengths as well.

Anyway, sorry if I made anyone feel stupid or anything, I wasn't trying to insult anyone's intelligence.

Well, I have bored you all enough…so on with the chapter!

Please review what you like about it or your thoughts on it and how this is still similar to the modern day.

Chapter 11: Immortality of another

The spy was glad when Sesshomaru's mother had to leave Sesshomaru's rooms to check on something. It moved to Kagome's side and hissed in horror when it noticed that her scent was changing to that of a corpse and that her skin felt cold to the touch. It was too late for the spy to save her from death.

oOo

Lady Kaede wished Inuyasha and Miroku goodbye with Sango and her children before heading over to her herb garden to tend to the herbs that were growing there. With a sigh playing on her lips, she thought of poor Kagome and what her future was turning into. She had always known that Kagome was destined for great deeds and the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the sacred jewel…but this couldn't be a part of that great destiny.

To simply have seed forced into her womb and to become a field that will harvest children…to live the life of a favored concubine, it would likely be the death of Kagome's heart and spirit. Just like it would be for any great woman like her, it was a death sentence until the paradise that it was to the simple-minded noble women. It made Lady Kaede a little thankful that she was a priestess since she could never have her virginity taken from her without angering the Gods. Though like some others, she had felt the longing to carry a child within her womb…but unlike those others, she did not give into the sinful desire to become a mother.

But she had always wondered if it was sinful for a priestess to become a mother, to create and carry that new life within one's womb…she sadly didn't know and it was too late for her to ever become one as it was.

Pushing the old thoughts from her mind, she continued to pull the weeds from the herb garden and lost herself in the task at hand. Well she did until she noticed Sesshomaru was watching her, waiting for her to notice him, but it was clearly as his eyes were red that he had little patient at that moment. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you here? Rin is off with the other children at the moment if you came to see h-"

"I'm not here for Rin, I am here because I have need of your knowledge in healing…Kagome is in need of your skills as a healer." He cut in, wanting to return to Kagome's side and hold their child for comfort of what was going on with Kagome. His thoughts centered around that dream that he had when Kagome had carried their daughter in her body, he wanted the son that she would birth him, he wanted the children that they would have after him and he would do anything to have them…Gods, he was turning into his mother when it came to his children.

"I'll need m-"

"You will lack nothing for instruments of healing, we will leave this instant." He stated as he used his super-speed to grab her, he wasn't willing to let his concubine go or let his daughter suffer as he knew that she would without her mother at her side. Lady Kaede was startled by Sesshomaru suddenly grabbing her, knowing only a handful of demons that were as fast as him. He changed them into a ball of light before Lady Kaede could say anything at all.

oOo

Kagome was curled in a ball in the dark water that surrounded her, her eyes were closed…scared of what she would see if she opened them. She knew that she was in a dream and that she had some control of her dreams like every human in the world, but she knew that she didn't have total control of it. With the little control that she did have in her current life, she didn't want to feel out of control in her dreams as well. She knew that the lack of control of her life was slowly destroying who she was as a person.

After all, she had had a break down when she had been pregnant with her little girl.

It was killing her in a way, having little control of her life, being Sesshomaru's sex toy and baby maker, and being forced to become a mother at the young age of eighteen…for a woman of the modern era, these events would slowly break down any woman's mind.

She loved her daughter and would die for her in a heartbeat, but Kagome couldn't help, but wish that Mizuki had been born to another father and when Kagome was older as well. She was eighteen…well, nineteen since she figured that her birthday had pass some time ago, but she felt too young to be everything that her little girl needed and deserved. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Mizuki as well.

With those thoughts in her mind, she opened her eyes to see that she was lying down on a futon in what looked to be in beautiful rooms that she had never been in before. Kagome sighed, a little upset that she was in her childhood home like she always of; a sob ripped through her as she battled to keep everything bottled up inside of her. Burying her face into the futon, she let herself cry out all of her pain that Sesshomaru and his mother's actions had caused her, letting it chock her and leave her hollow…and empty again.

"Mommy?" said a little voice that made her head snap up to the door to see a group of little boys staring at her with worried expressions on their faces. She took in the looks of the little boys when she noticed that a little girl was hiding behind one of the boys. All of them looked like a mixture of her and…Sesshomaru, filling her with a mixture of emotions, but not even one was negative and she felt oddly happy at the sight of the little boys and girl. "Come…in," she whispered softly, not fully understanding what she was feeling. The moment the words left her mouth, Kagome was swarmed by the children, but the little girl was the one that hugged her tightly and buried her little face in Kagome's chest as sobs came out quietly. "What's wrong?"

"The other children were picking on Kiyomi," the little boy that had black hair and golden eyes answered. Kagome nodded and rocked Kiyomi in her arms, soothing the upset little girl like any good mother would. The sobs slowly stopped after a while, but Kagome continued to hold Kiyomi, getting the same feeling that she got when she held Mizuki in her arms.

Joy filled Kagome and it gave her a strength to not let herself break, holding the child in her arms made Kagome realized that she had been so close to breaking like she had had before, but on a different degree. Kagome had been so close to breaking and never being whole again. But she held the key to keeping herself whole and strong, and though she hated Sesshomaru in some ways, she was thankful that he had given her the key to her cage. "Don't let them bother you, Sweetie. They want to see you cry and they want you to feel that you're weaker than them, but you're not…you are so much more than they will ever be." Kagome whispered into Kiyomi's ear before kissing the top of her head.

"That and Mizuki is kicking their stupid butts for being idiots too!" one of the boys said with a happy…Inuyasha-like grin on his face, unaware of the spike of pain that hit Kagome's heart at the sight of it and made her a little happy that this was a dream and not a reality...yet.

oOo

Nori sat at Kagome's bedside and wiped the tears away from Kagome's face when they appeared. Seeing the tears that refused to disappear, she wondered if she had been too hard on Kagome to change and adjust to their world. Kagome was strong and strong-minded, so it was hard to make Kagome see that she was wrong in her thoughts of her new life with them. It was hard to make Kagome see what she was and what time she was in, after all it had always been a woman's place to obey and remain silent.

The life that women lived would never change, they would always have to obey and remain silent, they would never become great warriors like their men, they would always have to give their bodies to their men without defiance and birth their men's children without the thought of the risk to their lives. When Nori thought about it, she knew that it was a raw deal for women, but demons and humans had lived that way for so long, and it was likely that it would never change. With a quick look around the room, Nori bended over Kagome's body and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's forehead. "I'm sorry for your pain." She whispered, knowing that though she was sorry for her past actions towards Kagome that cause the younger woman pain…she knew that she would still have to do them if Kagome continued to refuse to do her duties to her son.

It was just the way of their world, and it would never change.

She glanced at the bottle at her side, she would soon have need to give it to Kagome if her son did not return soon, she wondered how Kagome would react when she learned that she was immortal and never be able to escape Sesshomaru's hold on her.

oOo

Sesshomaru changed back when they reached the entrance of his palace; he appeared calm as he ordered one of the guards to take Lady Kaede to the infirmary to get what she needed. Sesshomaru already knew that Kagome had been moved to his rooms and walked to them, barely resisting the urge to run to her as fast as he was able. He was happy to see his mother was at Kagome's side and his little girl was in her grandmother's arms.

Closing his doors, he let go of his urge and ran to Kagome's side, but was unhappy to see that she looked worse than before and her lovely scent held death. "She is becoming worse…I fear that death will soon take her from us." Nori whispered before Mizuki started to whimper and cry, the smell of death on her mother upsetting her greatly. Sesshomaru glanced at his little Moonlight, but was quick to return his gaze to the mother of his child; everything inside of him, screamed at him to save her and keep her safe.

But he was failing and he didn't know what to do to stop Kagome from dying.

"mother," He whispered, catching her attention like he wanted. "What do I do?" Nori looked at her son, saw the fear and worry within his eyes. She was suddenly reminded of when her mate had found Inuyasha's mother and he had gotten her pregnant with his child. He had been the same as Sesshomaru when Izayoi's time had grown close and she had been taken from him.

"We wait and see what the healer has to say, if the healer can do nothing then we use 'it' ahead of time."Nori answered her son's question, they would not let her go. She was their future and they would not let their future go so easily as death's embrace. Nori knew that Kagome may not like that she was meant to give birth to her son's sons, but Kagome was also unaware of the honour and the importance of the duty of birthing Sesshomaru's children. Sesshomaru would rule this land and all overs with the aid of his children's power and hers; it was a part of the new person that her son had become. Before Sesshomaru would have taken rule of this world with the thought of the strongest survive and the weak die, but now…it was so the strong would aid and save the weak. Sesshomaru pursued to create a paradise for all that held a good and true heart.

Kagome's womb was the key to that.

oOo

Sakura walked through the halls, barely keeping her delight to herself as the servants whispered about the Whore's poor health. It was hard on her though that the Whore was dying…it truly was since she couldn't smile brightly and scream to the world that she was the cause of the Whore's death. Oh how she couldn't wait for the Whore to be buried and for her mate to fuck her again.

Or so she thought.

When she walked into her rooms, she had not expected to see her brother there, waiting for her and enraged as well. He had found out about the Whore dying and learned from the damned spy that she had ordered the stupid spy to kill her. It was clear as hellfire that she was in total shit as well about to be punished by her enraged brother. "Brother! What a surprise to see you here…why are you here?" She asked sweetly, hoping that she would live through his punishment with her amazing figure intact. "I'm here because Sesshomaru's concubine, the mother of my future children and weapon of destruction, the Lady Kagome is dying."

Sakura instinctively inched back towards the exit upon her brother's fiery growl of rage; she was in more shit than she had first realized if Takashi was mad enough to display his anger in front of her. "If she dies, then you will suffer greatly for it. I have made some important plans that are centered on her, and it will go down in shit if she dies, do you understand? I had the spy get her the antidote, but I'm telling you that nothing is to happen to her." He snarled at her as he slowly calmed down.

Brushing his golden hair out of his dark amethyst eyes, thinking of what Sakura's punishment should be…"Sakura, what is the worst thing that you think I could do to you?"

"Nothing, the worst thing that could ever happen to me would be to become pregnant, but I can't since you ripped my womb out of me before I mated with Sesshomaru." She said happily, not seeing that she had given her brother the answer that he wanted from her. Takashi smiled for a moment before sighing at his sister's stupidity…the perfect example of what happened if new blood was not add to the bloodline every few generations…but Kagome was the key to fixing that.

oOo

Lady Kaede was done with examining Kagome…she could tell that the young woman didn't have a chance of survival. "Well?" Sesshomaru asked, death began to fill the room and he knew that it was coming from Kagome, her body started to shake and thrash about. His golden eyes turned red when he saw the underlings of the underworld surrounded Kagome's body, anger rose within him and he could barely keep from transforming as they worked.

"There's noting that I can do for her." Lady Kaede replied honestly, lying to the demons before her would do nothing for her at the moment and it would do nothing for Kagome either. Seshomaru looked at Lady Kaede, showing her the anger and fear that her words increased tenfold. It made her wonder what the demon Lord felt something for Kagome. "Thank you, priestess for your knowledge and skill as well as for your honesty. We will take care of Kagome, now." Nori said before picking up the bottle of elixir of immortality to her son.

Sesshomaru looked at the bottle and then at Kagome, he wondered if she would resent the gift that he was about to give her. He knew that he shouldn't care for her resentment, but a small part of him did care and wanted her to be grateful for the gift that she was about to be given. This wasn't simply for her or him, but for their daughter and for the children that he would plant inside her.

Cutting his tongue with one of his fangs before taking the elixir into his own mouth to combine it with his blood, he wanted Kagome to live as long as he did and his blood would see to it. Putting the bottle, he gently took Kagome into his arms and passed the elixir to her with a kiss. Kagome's body like always resisted Sesshomaru, though it didn't stop her from swallowing her chance at life and ripped her away from the sweet dream that she had been having. Kagome began to thrash harder and clawed at Sesshomaru's clothes, pain consuming her like a fire burn fast and hard. Her body was burning hot to Sesshomaru's touch and he did nothing, but hold her through the pain that was changing Kagome's mortal life into one of immortality.


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is Sesshomaru's Concubine

Last time, Kagome was poisoned by Sakura's spy and dreams of her future children, igniting the burning heart and strength that was lost to her again.

Sesshomaru questions what he feels for Kagome after he had brought Lady Kaede to his palace to save Kagome.

Sesshomaru's mother feels guilt for her treatment towards Kagome, but knows that she will likely have to do it again in the future.

Inuyasha leaves the travel to get Kagome back, but hearing of her giving birth to his brother's child…he wonders what to do with the child if it will cause Kagome pain and torment at the memory of being his brother's concubine.

Come.

Come and see what the past will hold now for this modern woman, trapped in a world that see women as nothing put objects to be used and abused.

See how her strength is renewed like the morning sun, rising to banish the darkness of night and trap the moon in the day's bright blue sky.

Review what you think and like about the chapter, please!

Chapter 12: Trapped

Pain

Pain boiled her blood, pain crushed her bones into fine powder, pain devoured her flesh…leaving nothing, but the pain of her tears. Kagome couldn't even scream in pain as she was consumed by the elixir of immortality as it worked to turn her mortal flesh to that of immortal; she couldn't even thrash in pain because of the cage of Sesshomaru's arms that held her gently, wanting her pain to end already.

Kagome's mind was lost in the pain and the darkness that she was trapped in by the elixir, when a light shined down on her and a hand reached out to her. She stared at it as her tears burned her skin, she wondered if that was the hand of death and this was the moment that she died. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the hand, that gripped her tightly, like it would never let her go. Kagome closed her eyes, tired from the pain that was now slowly fading from her body.

oOo

Sesshomaru and everyone else sigh in relief when Kagome stopped thrashing around in Sesshomaru's arms and slowly opened her eyes. Kagome looked around the rooms, in gaze before she looked at Sesshomaru. "Is this hell?" She asked him, why was he there if she was dead? Had she not been in enough pain since she was forced to be his concubine…why couldn't she just die? "No, this is not hell, Kagome. Your duty to me is not done yet, I can't not let death take you until it is." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed some of her hair out of her face.

Kagome just stared at him, thinking of his words. Her duty had been forced on her and it was to birth his children, but would they her children as well? She thought of the wonderful dream that she had, the children that saw her as their mother, the children that she had given birth to from her own body, they didn't even know who Sakura was. But did that mean that they were hers in the eyes of the demon world? She didn't know and didn't care at the time; she had just held her babies and cried when she had seen Mizuki, who looked just like her, but with silver hair instead of black. She had held Mizuki tightly in her arms and wanted to never let go…the urge to do that was still hitting her hard to be truthful. "Where is Mizuki?" She whispered quietly, she felt so tired and she wanted her baby so badly suddenly.

Nori was quick to leave the room and get the baby for Kagome, who was slowly falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Lady Kaede watched them with great interest, noting how Kagome slept so peacefully in Sesshomaru's arms and how Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms like she was his very heart. The way that he tenderly rubbed his lips against Kagome's forehead told the old priestess that he truly cared for her and how his fingers caressed one of her cheeks.

His actions towards Kagome told the old priestess that the powerful demon Lord cared for Kagome deeply…maybe even loved her, though it seemed unlikely to the old woman. Also it seemed to Lady Kaede that Kagome only felt pain from being at Sesshomaru's side; it didn't surprise her, Kagome was a woman, who was stronger than most men that she knew. Kagome was living the life of Sesshomaru's concubine and it was clearly killing the young woman. "If you do not mean me asking, Lord Sesshomaru…what are your feelings for Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Kaede asked.

A little startled by the sudden question, stopped his gentle touching of Kagome, though he didn't take his hand off Kagome's face as he raised his head to look at Lady Kaede. "She is my concubine and the mother of my daughter…the one who did this will suffer a fate worse than hell itself for doing this to Kagome." He said calmly, though he raged inside. Holding Kagome in his arms though, calmed the rage inside and stopped his eyes from turning red as blood, he would need to use this 'talent' of Kagome's in the future. For that was what is was, a talent…in the past, hold someone would not hold in the rage boiled inside of him. "That does not answer my question, Lord Sesshomaru."

"She is my concubine, there is nothing more to say." Sesshomaru growled at the old woman. Her question was starting to annoy him, what was he to feel for the mother of his child. He felt for her and felt honoured for the duty that she performed for him in birthing his children like a concubine was meant to do.

But unlike her, he had failed to do his duty to her in exchanged for their children. He had failed to protect her, and he was angry that he had failed to protect her from this; it made him look weak and it made him less of a male for failing her, it also gave the other Lords a chance to take her from him. But he wouldn't let that happen, Kagome was his concubine and the mother of his little Moonlight, if they wanted her so badly…well, it would just mean that he would have to conquer them all the sooner than first planned.

Nori came back into the rooms with Mizuki, crying in her arms. Kagome was awaken by the cries of her little girl, opened her eyes as Nori moved to put Mizuki in her arms. Kagome smiled brightly at the sight of her daughter and held her tightly in her arms, Sesshomaru watched as he felt oddly content with Kagome in his arms and their daughter in hers. Safe and protect in his arms, they would stay that way now and forever, or the world would suffer.

oOo

Days passed before Lady Kaede told Kagome that she was well enough to leave Sesshomaru's rooms, but sadly that meant that she was well enough for him to begin try to get her pregnant again. Nori had planned to have the new damned physicians would check her out in the afternoon and then would beginning the preparations of the breeding session would start like last time. Kagome didn't look forward to it, but she didn't see the point in fight it when she heard that Inuyasha was coming to save her…Sesshomaru hadn't like that at all.

His eyes had turned red when Lady Kaede had been telling Kagome about how Inuyasha was looking for her, it had surprised Kagome a little to see the red eyes. He had been overprotective since the poisoning and refused to leave Kagome's side to the point that he would have all of his paperwork and even his meetings in his rooms. It had annoyed her and Sakura had not liked it either, or Nori had told her.

Sakura that been flying into a rage every time that Sesshomaru refused to go to her, Sakura would tear her rooms apart every time until Nori had told her that had been enough and that if she did it again, then she would be sleeping in her torn apart rooms since no one would be cleaning it up anymore.

Kagome was a little on the fence with that, Nori had done the right thing of course, and Sakura was quite bratty, but she felt like she was to blame for the chaos. Sesshomaru was mated to Sakura and yet, he didn't leave her side at all. Hell, he refused to let her even sleep on the other side of the futon. He kept her in his arms throughout the night and would carry her to the bathroom if she needed to go at night…he would even watch her go as well. He was driving her up the wall with his new overprotective attitude towards her and Mizuki.

But at least he had backed off a little now that she was well enough…though she now had ten guards with her at all time when she wasn't with Sesshomaru or his mother. She was just happy that they didn't carry her to the bathroom and watch her as she would go.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts of Sesshomaru and his new overprotective nature out of her head, she picked up Mizuki to take a walk in the garden and relax before the afternoon. But she thought of her future here and about what she knew at the moment as she walked. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was coming for her; she knew that Sesshomaru was clearly not going to let her go without a fight; she knew that she wasn't leaving without her daughter as well. So that left the question of what was going to happen…she knew Inuyasha, he wasn't going to fail in coming after her, but it was likely that one of the brothers would die in the fight to come.

The odd thing was…she didn't know if she wanted Sesshomaru die.

He was the father of her daughter; she knew that he loved their little girl with all his heart and he hadn't been a monster to her in all ways. He had never hurt her body, though he continued to bine her to his will against her own. He denied her the freedom that she craved, he continue to force her to have sex with him against her will…she had always dreamed of losing her virginity to the one that she loved with all her heart, but he had taken that dream and torn it away as he took it for his own.

Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she had found Inuyasha and started the life that she had always wanted with him? Why did she have to play the role of brood mare for Sesshomaru? But she questioned if she would ever have the answers to how her life had become this hell. The only answer that she did need was how to escape this place and her role of Sesshomaru's brood mare. Sesshomaru would hunt her to the ends of the earth if she took Mizuki with her, and Kagome could not leave without her little girl. So in the end, she was a trapped bird in a cage of silver with her wings clipped.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat in his study, going over his paperwork, barely resisting the urge to go to Kagome's side. He knew that Kagome found his protection a little annoying, but he had been deeply scared by almost losing her. Though, he would likely die an extremely painful death before he admit it to anyone and that included his mother.

He wondered what he could do to make Kagome happy again; since her near death experience and holding their daughter in her arms, she hadn't smiled and it almost seemed like she was sealing apart of herself away from him. But the question would be why? He was the sire of their child and she should feel safe and happy to be at his side. At least that was the way that it was should have been; his mother had felt that way in the past when she had been at his father's side.

Sesshomaru knew that there was no love between his parents…at least, not the kind of endless devotion type of love. His parents had been mates and were partners, they had loved each other as friends and nothing more. His mother had never wanted or needed the love of a man, she had simply desired to have children to love and raise as well as to help create a strong line of warriors. His father had wanted love and to have children with the one that he loved, and though their relationship had been a bit strained by the difference of ideals…Sesshomaru knew that his father had loved him greatly as he knew that his father had loved Inuyasha greatly when he was still in his mother's womb.

It was interesting, since he had become a father, Sesshomaru had been able to see thing in a new and very different light. His father's last words were 'do you have someone to protect?' when he had Rin travelling with him, he had often thought of his father's words and she would come to mind, but he hadn't understood why. He had thought that he still had no one to protect until he held Mizuki for the first time.

So small and delicate, she could die at the slightly bit of strength or die from a fall caused by clumsy hands. He would never had thought he could care for such a weak thing, but she like her mother…filled his boring and dull world with wonder and colour. He had someone to protect and it was because he had become a father…the greatest gift and title that he has ever been given. Tired of work and filled with the urge to see his child, Sesshomaru got up and went in search of Mizuki and Kagome.

Finding them in the garden, he stared at them when he saw the smile on Kagome's face as she played with their daughter in the grass. Kagome wore a simple blue kimono with two or three layers; she seemed to not think of the fine silk that her clothes were made from. It was just like her, but Kagome couldn't see it unlike him. She needed to be protected from this world, from the filth and living decay that they were. But Kagome was so different, clean and immortal, and though she was still weak…she was above other humans.

See how she played with their daughter, Sesshomaru knew that Motherhood was something that Kagome enjoyed and brought a smile to her face. It was clear that he would have to plant his seed in her womb more for her to become better and happier mother in the future. He watched them and listened to the sweet giggles that filled the air, he was happy that they came from Mizuki and Kagome.

Giggles filled the air until Mizuki noticed her father and was quick to push her mother's face away from her. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were surprised when Mizuki started to try and crawl to Sesshomaru. He moved a little closer to them, causing Kagome to finally notice him, but she could care less as their daughter tried to crawl to him. "Move back a little," Kagome ordered softly when he got too close for Mizuki to get a good crawl out of it.

Unsure of what to do, Sesshomaru did as Kagome ordered before he dismissed the guards and got on the ground and opened his arms to encourage Mizuki to come to him. "That's a good girl, Mizuki…go to daddy," Kagome said as she wished for a camera so badly. Sesshomaru watched his little Moonlight struggle to reach him as she continued to try and crawl to him, he felt helpless to aid his child in this moment in her life. "Come, Mizuki." He whispered to her, unsure of what to say at this moment to her as thousands of different things hit him at once. He was so proud of his daughter and yet he felt guilt for not knowing that she had been learning this kind of thing; he knew that men of this time did not deal with their daughters outside of punishment for disappointing behavior and to marry them off for the benefits that would come from their husbands.

Yet, he wanted to be there and help with every step that his daughter would take to grow up. He wanted to hold her and tell her how proud he was of her…he wanted to be a true father to his child and to the children that would come.

When Mizuki reached him, he picked her up and gave Mizuki a small, but bright smile for her hard work. Mizuki went into a giggle fit at the sight of her father's smile like she always did, knowing that her father did that only for a rare few. "You did very well, my little Moonlight." He said to her before kissing her forehead when he noticed that her eyes were beginning to close in slumber.

Kagome watched Mizuki and Sesshomaru, feeling pride that her little girl was crawling, but she felt something else as well. It was disappointment. This showed Kagome how much her daughter felt for her father, and how Kagome couldn't leave this place. Walking over to Sesshomaru, Kagome took Mizuki from him, and smiled a sad little smile at her daughter's sleepy face, a sad little smile that had not gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you not proud of our daughter for crawling?"

"No, I'm very proud of my baby, but I'm sad too." She whispered before moving away from Sesshomaru to take Mizuki away for a much needed nap, knowing that Sesshomaru was sure to follow her. They walked in silence as they walked to his rooms. Placing Mizuki on the futon, Kagome lied down with her little girl and watched the sleeping face of her child. "Why are you sad, Kagome? Are you not content with the life that you now have?" Sesshomaru asked, he didn't understand why she would be unhappy. She was immortal, she was his concubine and she would forever live a life of comfort for the children that she had and would give him.

With a sigh that passed her lips, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with cold eyes. "Because Sesshomaru…you are killing me." She whispered softly as unshed tears started coming to her eyes. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand…he was killing her? How? She was immortal now, how could he be killing her when he wasn't cutting her head off?

"You are killing my soul, I'm trapped in this damned harem and I can't leave…I want to be free again, I want to be able to choose again." She said before looking away from him and wrapping her arms around Mizuki. She wanted her freedom; she wanted to be able to choose where to go and what to do. She wanted to be free of Sesshomaru and the choices that her role forced on her. "I see," Sesshomaru said. This was a conversation that they had had in the past; often in the time when he had taken her body against her will, hoping that it would teach her the importance of her role.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…but I cannot release you from your status of my concubine, it would make me appear weak." He lied.

oOo

Sakura frowned at the bottle before her…she really didn't want to drink it. She want her womb to grow back yet, she didn't want to have children since they were so disgusting and they would ruin her perfect figure like how the Whore's figure had been ruined by her mate's little brat. She really didn't know the favor that her brother had done her when he had tied her down and ripped her flesh apart until he had clawed out her womb.

It had hurt at the time and it had left her barren, but it would grow back in time just like Sesshomaru's arm had. But the little bottle before her would force her womb to grow back faster than she wanted and she would then have to have a breeding session with Sesshomaru.

Life was so unfair!

oOo

Kagome walked into her old rooms, surrounded by servants that would stop her from leaving like before. She hated this, she was starting to hate this whole time period to be honest. She was trapped in this role and the routine that she would now fall into. She wanted to be free and she wanted to simply raise her daughter…she also wanted Inuyasha.

Taking off her clothes and lying down, Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were coming. She had to do something, but the answer was what to do?


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet music

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and Don't worry, Sesshomaru will learn the error of his ways

Last time, Kagome had been made into an immortal.

Sesshomaru had learned more of himself after becoming a father, but is still blinded by the customs of his era.

Questions arise with Sakura as well.

See what is to come in this chapter of Sesshomaru's concubine.

Chapter 13: Sweet Music

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's Futon, waiting for Sesshomaru to come to her. Naked except for a thin silk cover to cover herself, Kagome hated waiting for Sesshomaru to come to her like a sacrifice waiting to die. She wanted to get the breeding session over with, but she also wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about the deal that she had come up with during the torture session that his mother called preparations for their breeding session.

Getting tired of sitting on the futon, she got up and walked to the balcony; to her surprise…a Koto sat awaiting her. Kagome frowned at the musical instrument; she was not Sesshomaru's damned songbird. She needed to get away from this hell that she was in, she to be free from this place, she hoped that this deal that she planned to make with Sesshomaru worked. But then she didn't know if he would take the deal, though she didn't doubt for a moment that he would keep his side of it. Walking to the Koto, she sat down and started to play.

Relief.

Relief filled Kagome as the stress was expelled from her body, healing her in a way that she enjoyed greatly. It was a freedom that she held with her fingertips that plucked the strings of the Koto, this was the defiance that she hungered for. Tears can to Kagome's ocean blue eyes as she played the violent and painful melody, the music screamed to the world that she was there and that she wasn't about to give up on her freedom.

This was the voice that would not be silenced, each stroke of the thread, every note of the melody was her pain and her anger turned into the power that was held from her use. This was her freedom, this was the freedom of her soul…and Sesshomaru as well as his mother couldn't be able to take it from her. Kagome suddenly stopped; mid-pull of her next note when she was filled with the burning desire that came from that damned aphrodisiac and when Sesshomaru was near her. The question was though, when had Nori slipped her the aphrodisiac?

Her body burned for his touch and Kagome couldn't resist the moan that an escaped her lips when his arms suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Her body was on fire when he slowly took the silk cover off of her. "Sesshomaru…a word, please?" She said, her core becoming wet from him playing with her breasts. Sesshomaru released Kagome from his arms, though he didn't want to.

The smell of the sweet honey between her lovely thighs called to him like the sound of her music had. It was odd, because the more time that he got to be around his little concubine, the more it seems like she was becoming a drug to him and the effects were quite…pleasant.

He had bedded many beings before her, and not even his own mate had the same effect as Kagome had on him. Getting up, he moved away from, wanting the space so he could resist the urge to take her right there, though he started to undress as to seduce her. "Sesshomaru, what am I to you?" She asked him in a calm voice that surprised him a little. He looked at her face and into her ocean blue eyes; he knew what she was asking and wondered how much long she would fight her fate. "You are my concubine; you are the mother of my child and the mother of my unborn children."

Blue fire blazed in her eyes with the lust that was already there from his touch. "Then let me ask my question in a different way…what well, I be to you when I can't have anymore children? Can I ask you to release then?" Kagome asked, hoping that when she was too old or a pregnancy had been too hard on her, and become barren that he would release her from this hell; if she lasted that long. Sesshomaru looked at her and wondered of what nonsense that she spoke of; she would never become barren to his seed since she was now immortal like him.

"You can't become barren and even if you did, I would never let you go because of that." He told her, seeing the fire be washed away with confusion and the lust turned to worry. He wondered what he had said that caused this reaction in her, women who weren't prostitutes should have feared the thought of being barren, but it seems that Kagome wished to be so. "What are you talking about? One day, I'll be too old to have any babies." She whispered, almost as if she was reassuring herself of the fact.

"You're immortal, Kagome." He said. Simple, clear, and pure fact with no emotion.

Kagome looked at him, shock had hit her hard and she didn't know what to say next. What was there to say? What did she have to bargain with? She had wanted to make a deal of how she would stay here in the palace, to raise the children that he was going to fuck into her that night, wouldn't try to escape or anything so long as he promised that he wouldn't force her into his bed again. Force her to be his sex toy or his broodmare anymore…but she had nothing now. "Damn you," she breathed, her voice was quiet that it made Sesshomaru wonder if he imagined it.

Kagome stood up on shaky legs that burned to him between them. She slowly walked to him, fire burning brightly in her eyes, "Why? WHY WOULD YOU CURSE ME WITH THIS?" Kagome screamed at him, tears flooded her ocean blue eyes as she realized that she would likely never be free of him. Sesshomaru was quick to grab her arms and take her to the bed as sobs were ripped through her. She just wanted to be free.

oOo

Nori sat in her rooms, enjoying a cup of green tea as her handmaidens played with her crawling granddaughter. It was a wonderful sight to see her granddaughter learning new things, and growing. Mizuki was small for now, but in time, she would be a great demon and make their family proud as well as her mate. Nori sighed at the sorrowing thought of Mizuki taking a mate, but it would a waste to not have her mate a powerful male that would add to her son's power and to have her little granddaughter birth sons that would fight for their grandfather.

But that was a thought of for another time, Mizuki was young and the future of Nori's line was would be well since her son was at the moment, working on seeding the sons that he would need.

"Please come in, priestess?" Nori asked when she sensed the old woman was standing outside her door. Lady Kaede's presence sparked interest within Nori's mind and wondered if the old woman would be able to help her break Kagome of her spirit and will. Lady Kaede walked in with the grace that age gave to a small few like her, "What do you wish to speak of, priestess?"

Lady Kaede wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru's mother knew that she wanted to speak with her…though she didn't know how well the old demon would take to her demand. "I wish to demand Kagome's release from your care." Lady Kaede said when she heard the little squeal of delight and turned her head to see the handmaidens were playing with Mizuki. She had seen little of Kagome's daughter since the day that Kagome had been made into an immortal; she felt warmth fill her at the sight of the happy baby. Mizuki a perfect mixture of Kagome and Sesshomaru…but that would have likely filled her with dread until she looked into those ocean blue eyes of her mother's.

They held the sweet innocence of a sweet child, that innocence dissolved her dread and filled her with hope.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched as tears came to Kagome's eyes, what was he to do? He had no knowledge as to what to do with a full-grown female, if it was Mizuki then he would know, but he wasn't dealing with his daughter at the moment. He was dealing with her mother. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he moved to prepare her body for his seed. But the look of loss and pain on her face, made him uncomfortable and he didn't like how she didn't answer his question.

He could not find pleasure in prepare her body like he had when he had planted Mizuki in Kagome's womb. Sesshomaru pulled away from her, finding that he didn't like how Kagome was at the moment. It was not the normal kind of fucking that he had with her in the past, Kagome did not touch him or fight him in anyway at all. She was lying there, waiting for him to thrust into her and be done with it. "Answer me, Kagome or this is going to be how you are, from now? I had not thought to you be a weak person as you are acting now."

Kagome didn't answer, she didn't see reason to until an idea came to her. "Tell me, Sesshomaru…isn't this how you want me to be? To submit and let you fuck me any way that you want to?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's face and saw nothing that told him of her emotions…a rare thing for her, since she was all emotion. He thought of her words, he liked her strong nature, he liked how she stood her ground against an enemy and didn't back down. He didn't like how she behaved like he was her enemy when he was her Lord and master, he didn't understand why she hated him when he was gentle with her, gave her pleasure in bed and gave her their daughter. He was willing to plant more of his seed into her waiting womb, but she always seemed to not desire his seed. He had always been told that women desired and craved to have and birth children of their own, and though he knew that Kagome loved their daughter, she seemed to spiteful that she had been made his against her will.

"No, I want that fire that you have inside. I want that fire that you show me when we embrace, if I want a meek fuck, then I would go to my mate." He told her as clear as day. Kagome looked at him, not understanding what he was saying. His words were in conflict with his actions and earlier words; before he had wanted her to be the same as the noblewomen of this era, but now he was telling her that he wanted the fire that she had in her soul, he wanted what made her herself.

"So you want me to be myself when you fuck me, but you want me to be simply-minded fool when you're not?" she didn't know what to say, but that seemed to sum up what he wanted from her and all she would do was stared him in shock.

Sesshomaru looked at her, thinking of her words and found that they were somewhat true, but they weren't the whole truth. He wanted her to be herself, but he want her to be more refined at the same time like the women of nobility. He didn't see what he had said as offend to her, he was simply answering her question. He didn't except the rage or the sudden spike in her powers. He didn't foresee Kagome's powers destroying her armguards again, he didn't let the surprise appear on his face as she tried to push him off her, burning him with her powers.

"Let me go! I don't want to stay here anymore," She said, she couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru stared at her, and went he looked into her eyes…he didn't know what he had seen. He just let her go and went to put his clothes on before leaving her in his rooms alone.

oOo

Nori was surprised when Sesshomaru walked into her rooms and went over to where Mizuki was sleeping. Without a word to his mother, Sesshomaru lied down beside his little Moonlight and took her tiny fist into his own hand. Being near his daughter had calmed him amazingly of the unknown emotions that boiled within his blood, it released him of his desire to go to Kagome and take her.

He knew little about females and everything about Kagome confused him greatly. He had always been taught that nothing could calm a female down like filling her with one's seed and letting her birth one's young, but Kagome was different. Her fire blazed too brightly to be calmed by his seed taking root within her body, so what was he to do?

"Why do you tame her, my son?" Sesshomaru had forgotten that his mother was in the room with them and was surprised by her voice. He looked at her in question to what she was talking about. "Your father once told me that if a horse will not be broken of its will, then you need to step back for a time. Let it become calm with your presence always around it, gentle it to you by bonding with it before you take it for a ride again." Nori said calmly, knowing that her son would understand her words and take the advise…or she would have to admit to her mother about her birthing a hot tempered idiot.

Sesshomaru stared at his mother for a moment longer before looking down at his daughter again as he thought of his actions towards Kagome. Had what he had done to her been wrong? Her will and spirit would not break like another other female would have; she seemed to only grow stronger in her defiance to him and his mastery over her. He thought of the other Lords and their concubines, the other Lords' females obeyed them without question unlike Kagome.

Sesshomaru lied there, wondering if what he had done in the past was the wrong path until he thought of his mother. His mother would never allow him to go down the wrong direction…but she also wasn't all knowing as well.

oOo

Takashi smiled at the news that the spy had told him. Sesshomaru was a fool for not taking his mate when he should have, but one demon's lost was another's gain. But he needed to leave immediately to be able to take his gain from Sesshomaru's loss. Giving the orders to the servants to have the chests prepared, Takashi wondered what Kagome would be like in his bed.

He could not wait to abuse her flesh and taste her blood on his tongue, to hear the music of her screams fill the air. Though Takashi was still a little unhappy with her sister and her stupid order, his new little toy had been made immortal with Sesshomaru's blood mixed. It meant that he would not be able to take Kagome and do the same with to her with his blood instead of Sesshomaru's…leaving him with two choices at hand. One was to keep Sesshomaru alive and take Kagome's body in hope that she could carry his child or mate the little human and kill Sesshomaru.

The question was though…which choice does he make?

oOo

Kagome sat there for a long time as she let the events of the night wash over her like warm rain. She didn't understand anymore, what was she to do? What did she need to do to gain her freedom? Why hadn't Inuyasha come to save her yet? As her tears started to flow freely down her cheeks, she felt a longing for warm arms to wrap around her as the cold night air caressed her skin. But the question was…was it Inuyasha's arms or Sesshomaru's that she longing to have wrapped around her and protect her from the cold. Her mind was spinning in question of what her life was becoming, she wondered if it was even worth living anymore?

Getting up, she walked to the balcony when she felt the Silverlight dance down from the heavens of space to grace her. She looked up and saw the moonlight rain down on her, reminding her of the silver hair of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…and her baby girl.

Kagome blinked at the moon once, twice and at the third time, she moved to the Koto to play as her mind began to slowly stop its spinning as the answers slowly entered her mind. Mizuki made her life worth living, Inuyasha would come to her and save her from his brother…she would be free of Sesshomaru's arms. Her music was beautiful and light, filled with her hope that she would not be in her golden cage for forever, that her immortality would one day end.

With every answer that came to her mind, ending the horrid spinning within made the music more lovely than before. With every answer, the story that the music whispered became more clearly until she could see with her ocean blue eyes. A blue and black bird, trapped in a gold and silver cage. Cutting her freedom from her body and giving her pain, a master that forced her to do as he desired over and over again, against her will.

The song of the bird sang and sang until her feathers grew back and her cage door was opened by her master. But she stayed and sang. She stayed and sang…for him. Kagome slowed her playing, thinking of why the bird stayed for him before she tried to change that part of the music. Her fingers though, did not obey the wishes of her mind and the part played over, and over again. Leaving Kagome to would why as her tears dried.

oOo

Inuyasha stared at the silvery moon, hearing sound on the wind. Clear and lovely, he listening as his mind whispered that it was a message to him; but kind of message, one from the dead? One from the gods? Or one from Kagome in some way. Not thinking too deeply into it, Inuyasha listened as his arms ached to hold Kagome within them…like his brother's.


	14. Chapter 14: Miracle

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and don't worry, Kagome isn't going to die any time soon

Last time, Kagome's mind is starting to lose hope and Sesshomaru decides to take a different approach with her.

Kagome gain her hope? And will Sesshomaru's plan work?

We'll have wait and see if Kagome will rise above this horrible moment in her life or if she will fall to the earth in flames.

Also I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy since I'm back in college and I won't be update as much as before.

Chapter 14: Miracle

Sesshomaru was surprised when he returned to his rooms; he had not expected Kagome to fall asleep at the Koto. Picking her up, he noticed that her fingers liked cut and bruised; it made him wonder how long had she play the musical instrument after he had leave her there alone. The touch of her body had him harden instantly, making his instincts scream at him to take her then and there, to fill her body with his seed and let it grow with in her.

His eyes turned blood red at the thought of Kagome pregnant with his child again; laying her down his bed…he could _not_ resist the urge. Slowly, he ran his tongue up and down her body, tasting her sweet flesh before he took off his clothes.

Sesshomaru stared at her body as he did; he knew that he should wait like he had planned, but the sight of her and the touch of her skin was too much for him. But when he returned his touch her flesh, he could smell fear in her lovely scent…it took everything that he had to pull away from her. Instead, he simply lied down and wrapped his arms around her, letting their naked flesh touch and his desire for her to stew in his blood.

He had her body…soon, he would have her heart and soul for no one else would.

oOo

Kagome awoke to the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms and to see him watching her. Quick to look away, Kagome pushed him away ad got up…she felt sick to her stomach that she was able to sleep so well in his arms. She felt almost as violated as when he took her body against her will, tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let their spill. Taking a calm breath, she took note that she didn't feel the afterglow of having Sesshomaru inside her body.

"I didn't take you last night." Sesshomaru whispered, answering the question that came to Kagome's mind. She looked at him, he had nothing on him like herself and his eyes were golden. "Then why are you here?"

"These are my rooms, I sleep nowhere, but here." Kagome just looked at him before she looked down at her wrists to see that she was…free. "You wouldn't be sealed again if you behave and do as you're told." Sesshomaru had seen her looking at her wrists and truth be told, he like that she wasn't bound by them anymore. The fire returned to her eyes and desire rushed through his blood and turned his eyes red with lust. "And what if I don't, Sesshomaru? What then?" Kagome questioned; the defiance in her voice made his control crumple like the ruin of ancient city.

"Then my mother will have to keep our daughter from you until you do behave and do as you are told." He said calmly before reaching for her and crushing his mouth to hers in a burning kiss. Kagome fought him, but it was slowly becoming a losing battle until she bit his tongue when he forced it into her mouth. Sesshomaru barely felt the bite, but pulled back nonetheless.

"Then how do I behave, Sesshomaru?" She hissed as he took her into his embrace and forced her beneath him. "Enjoy this…and take my seed into your body. Let it take root and grow into more of our children," He told her quietly as he pushed two of his fingers into the folds of her flower and began to play with it. She moaned, but continued to try and push him off her; her mind was too unfocused because of what Sesshomaru was doing to her. Her petals slowly grew wet as he played and she couldn't stop the gasp when Sesshomaru took her right breast into his mouth.

He knew; he knew that he should stop, but his body refused and his will was too weak to the moans of pleasure that he brought from the mother of his child. He knew that he couldn't control himself when she smelled of fertile and lust…he knew that in that moment that he would have to get Kagome to become to use to him after she was pregnant again.

oOo

Sakura looked for Sesshomaru, she had been given orders from her brother…she was not happy about them. But then again, she had no desire to carry Sesshomaru's heir in her newly formed womb. Though the orders had said that she would pay dearly if she didn't get pregnant by the time that her brother arrived, she knew what that meant.

oOo

Nori smiled at her little granddaughter, who was playing in the grass with her handmaidens. She knew that her son would be unable to follow her words until Kagome was pregnant again. It was natural and no one, but Kagome would begrudge him for it. Watching her little moonflower crawl about to her heart's content, Nori was pleased with how things were going for her second plan. She had wished that Kagome would bend into the role that she had been meant for, but it was becoming quite clear that she would…but that was what plan bs were for.

It was true that it could be going better, but her son was an idiot just like his father. It was slow and painful, but it was need for all involved…she needed to leave and meet Inuyasha soon.

Nori knew that he was coming for Kagome, and she needed to stop him before he ruined all her work and made all Kagome's suffering in vain. Lost in her thoughts, Nori was surprised when her little Moonflower had crawled all the way to her and was pulling on her grandmother's sleeve. She smiled at her little Moonflower that demanded her attention.

Picking up the little girl, Nori knew that her little granddaughter really wanted her mother and father instead of her. She thought of the adorable scene that the little girl had caused last night.

_Sesshomaru kissed Mizuki's forehead, feeling blessed to have had his seed grow into such a miracle of a child. The little girl had opened her ocean blue eyes sleepily when she had felt the kiss; she was quick to become wide-awake when she saw it was her father that had kissed her. She was so happy to see her father; she missed him and her mother._

_Sesshomaru picked his little girl up and rocked for a few minutes, enjoying being with his only child. His little Moonlight was one of the most beautiful things in his life…he wished that he had more spend with her. Walking over to his mother, he reluctantly handed his little Moonlight over to her…to which Mizuki didn't like one bit. The moment that her grandmother touched her, she began to scream her little silver-haired head off._

_Sesshomaru and Nori were startled by the little girl's screams, for the little girl had never really cried since her birth. Sesshomaru quick to notice how she held such a tight grip of on his sleeve; her way of telling him that she didn't want him to go and that she wanted him with her. Moving away from his mother, his little Moonlight slowly stopped to only whimper as he began to rock her again._

_The sound of her cries had been a dagger to his heart, and he suddenly realized that he was feeling that unknown emotion that he felt around Kagome, but in a slightly different way. "You don't need to cry, my child. I'll always be with my little Moonlight," he whispered softly into her ear before she slowly started to fall asleep in his arms._

oOo

Kagome was lost to his touch, though a part of herself hated her for being lost to him. She didn't understand how he had such control over her or why this was so much stronger than before. It was like she feeling a thousand different sensations at once and it was overpowering everything inside of her.

That was until he entered her.

They were both lost to the sensation in that moment, it was so different from when they had come together in the past. It was like they were being merged into one being, was like the depths of love and hate surfacing from the oceans of emotions, to show them what was there…between them. Sesshomaru didn't move, he was overwhelmed by all that he was feeling, it was stronger than what he had felt before.

He felt like he had giving Kagome his mark and that he had made her his mate, but a thousand times stronger. "What is this?" Kagome whispered as tears came to her eyes, Sesshomaru said nothing, he simply stared into those ocean blue eyes, that held such depths that he wasn't sure if he would ever fully understand. He moved closer to her and kissed her as he started to thrust.

The feeling was overwhelming as they felt every movement, but slowly Sesshomaru found that he wanted to never let it end. Though Kagome wanted it to be done with, it was too overwhelming for her and she feared what this meant for them. This feeling was devouring her from the inside out and she wanted the release that would come with the end…but she also didn't. Whatever was going on between them more powerful than their past sessions, and it scared her for what it would do to her. "You are _**mine**_." Came the whisper into her ear…just before release came to them both.

Then Darkness came over them both.

oOo

Inuyasha walked in silence with Miroku and Jaken when he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Miroku stopped and saw the horrified look on his friend's face before he started to throw up. "Inuyasha! What's wrong?" Miroku asked, not understand this sudden reaction. But Inuyasha said nothing and simply continued to puke, feeling like his heart was being stabbed over and over.

He knew that it had to do with Kagome…and it scared him.

oOo

Sakura fell to her knees, feeling weaker than she ever had in her life. She wondered if she was dying for a moment before she found the strength to stand again. "My lady?" came the whisper of her brother's spy, but she ignored it.

She didn't know what had just happened, but she had the feeling that Sesshomaru was involved.

oOo

"Did…did you feel that, dear?" a lovely maiden of green hair whispered, her golden eyes wide with shock. A male, her lover looked at her and nodded, he didn't know what had happened, but it was clear that they needed to return to the world of mortals and see what the demon nobility was doing this time. "I did, my little sweet…it seems that we need to return." He said as he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish we didn't have to," She mumbled as she hid her face in his chest. He chuckled, finding it cute how she acted, though he knew why she didn't want to return.

"I'm sorry, my love…but it's our duty." He told her before making her look up so he could give her a sweet kiss.

oOo

Kagome awake to see she was still in Sesshomaru's rooms and with Sessohmaru on top of her as well as inside her. Tears came to her eyes, she wanted to get him out of her, and she wanted to leave this room. The scent of her tears awoke Sesshomaru from the best sleep that he could remember and from a wonderful dream, he looked at Kagome, the tears made him wonder if she hadn't enjoyed it like him.

"What is wrong?" he asked her gently, he felt that unknown emotion surface again; every tear was like a drop of acid to his heart, everything inside of him demanded that he help her, that he put a stop to her tears.

He wanted to see her smile after having a session like that with her. "This is wrong." She whispered and looked away from him; she didn't want to see his face, she felt amazing and she hated her body for the betrayal. She wanted to scream at him for her hatred of him…but she couldn't, as much as she wished that he was the father, to hate him was to hate the baby that he had given her.

Sesshomaru frowned at her words and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "This isn't wrong…this was right, Kagome." He told her before he kissed her, pushing that unknown feeling into it, want her to know and understand what she was doing to him. But she fought him, fought his kiss when he did. Kagome had not been surprised to have Sesshomaru kiss her, but he had kissed her like Inuyasha had, putting the passion and love that he felt for her into every kiss that they had shared. She didn't want that kind of kiss from Sesshomaru, she want to know what he felt for her; she wanted her freedom from him, she wanted to take her baby and disappear so badly.

Sesshomaru ignored her protest of his kiss and pressed forward with his kiss, wanting her to feel for him with that unknown feeling that he brought from him.

But when she still rejected his kiss, he released her from it. "What do you want from me, Sesshomaru? What do I have to do to be free from you?" She snapped at him, she wanted her freedom and the demon before her stood in her way to that freedom.

"I want nothing from you, Kagome…I simply want my children." He told her calmly, she would be the only one to birth his children…he would reject any other female, but her. He didn't understand, but then he never did when Kagome was added into the mix. She could and would do the impossible in hopeless situations, she never let her hope go and if made her stronger for it…he wanted that strength for his children, their children.

Kagome thought of his words for a moment before she looked at him. "Then let make a deal," she told him, hoping that she could get out of this. Sesshomaru looked at her, and wondered what kind of deal she was talking about and he found himself curious to what his little concubine had in mind. "And this deal would be?" Kagome looked at him and wondered what he was planning. "I give birth to your children, as many as you want, but you let me go when Inuyasha comes for m-"

"NO!" Sesshomaru snarled at her and wrapped his arms around her as if to keep her there with him.

She looked at him, she wanted her freedom, but he refused to even think about it. Her tears had stopped, but they followed freely again, not knowing what the scent of them were doing to Sesshomaru. Unable to stand the smell of her tears, he let her go and went to get dressed. He needed some time to think, he looked at Kagome, naked as the day she was born…with his seed slowly dripping out of her.

That was what he wanted, he wanted her to be willing, he wanted her to take his seed and enjoy the children that would grow within her womb. But she didn't.

oOo

Kagome walked to the gardens, to see Nori with her baby girl. Kagome took her little girl without thought or question, needing the innocence of the life that she had carried for so long inside of her. The baby giggled in delight of her mother taking her, missing her and her love. Kagome took her little girl away, heading to the music room. She felt the desire to play for her little girl, to see if her baby remembered the hours that were spent there, listening to the music and taking in its healing touch.

Ps

I know that its shorter than other chapters, but I really wanted to get it to my wonderful readers…that and I got writer's block to what I should put next


End file.
